A strange new beginning
by Zachana16
Summary: Something happens to shake Kagome's trust in Inu-Yasha.Now gravely injured she finds herself lost in Inu-Yasha's forest cornered by a strange new youkai named Suya.Is Suya a friend or a foe?Will Kagome go back to Inu-Yasha or will she find love elsewhere?
1. A New Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters so please don't sue me. This idea is mine so please don't steal it. Suya also belongs to me.

Author's Note: As of 1/29/08 this story is undergoing extensive rewrite to bring it up to par with some of my newer stories. Please reread this story as several things have changed and will change over the next few weeks. Thank you and enjoy.

A strange new beginning  
-----------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1: A New Protector

The sun was shining. A warm breeze cools the heated summer day. All in all a perfectly normal day in feudal Japan.

"SIT!" BAM! "SIT!" BAM!

Well as normal as it can be with the people who live there. Then again this was normal for the searchers of the Shikkon Jewel. Everyone was used to the crashes and curses after almost three years of hearing them daily. After all the miko from the future and the hanyou of the feudal age argue almost constantly. As time has gone on they have grown to respect each other, but that doesn't stop them from arguing.

Through harsh words, and multiple times being subdued by the beads, they'd grown closer. Of course, this fight was something bigger than that, even bigger than what those that knew them would be able to prevent. Kagome was no longer safe in her own world.

(Kagome)

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Inu-Yasha really was a mongrel. He couldn't even give her some sign of concern when something horrible happened. She'd never thought she'd have to live through something like this, even less that she'd have to do it without Inu-Yasha. She had managed to get away, but the trauma of the event was still there, still fresh in her mind. And he had dismissed her!

_Flashback_

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called shakily as she neared the hanyou's tree.

"Whatya want, wench?" Came the almost instant reply from the irritable hanyou.

Kagome fought back tears. She had hoped he'd be understanding, that he'd be smart enough to realize that something was wrong. She had been mugged and nearly raped on her way home from school today. She'd come to Inu-Yasha directly after the attack, wanting to be near her hanyou protector and knowing he'd be there for her. She hadn't gotten her bag or even told her mom goodbye, she'd been too scared and she was still scared. The muggers had chased her up until she reached the well house. She hadn't waited for them to find her, hadn't wanted to try and fight them off without any sort of way to defend herself. So she'd gone over the lip of the well and into the past.

She said, "Inu-Yasha, please come down here."

The hanyou was in front of her in an instant. Kagome rarely said please to him. When she did she was either in trouble or she wanted something. He hoped it was the latter because when she was in trouble she was really in a heap of trouble. Last time she had been being chased by some weird frog demon with an unnatural crush on her. As soon as the hanyou stopped moving Kagome rushed over to him and hugged him, clinging to him desperately as the tears finally started falling.

-----------------------------  
(Inu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha went rigid and his face turned red. He quickly fought off the embarrassment and looked down at the top of the miko's head, wondering what could have put her in this sort of mood. He'd hugged her before, and she him, but never like this. Never with this amount of desperation.

"What is your problem, wench?"

He regretted his words as soon as he had said them when Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He lifted one clawed hand up and brushed it across her damp face gently. Kagome never cried, not unless someone was really hurt or something terrible had happened.

Concern filtered into his expressive gold eyes, chasing away the usual look of irritation they had. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"

He'd been traveling with her for too long to not know her different moods and how to react to them. She'd taught him to be considerate of other people, to show compassion to those that really needed it. Especially with her, he could be gentle. Only for her would he show this level of concern.

Kagome wiped her eyes repeatedly as she said, "I need your help."

Inu-Yasha let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't in trouble, though she had scared him so much that he had thought that perhaps she was. She was so going to get it for this one, scaring him like that.

"Keh. Why should I bother with your petty problems?"

He knew he was about to be sat when Kagome looked up at him with a look of cold fury in her eyes and said, "P-petty problems?"

She backed away from the hanyou as she continued, "For your information, Inu-baka, I came to you because I was mugged and nearly raped."

He'd screwed up, he realized. Something like that, and he wasn't there to protect her. It made him angry, but there was more at stake here than just his incompetence as a protector. She wasn't happy with him, and he deserved it. She'd explained to him that there were some dangers in her world that had nothing to do with demons. He knew what rape was, and she'd explained to him what it meant to be mugged. Someone had assaulted her, had stolen whatever belongings she'd had while she'd been traveling. Just like bandits in this time.

Her voice began to rise as she continued speaking, "I was a fool to think you'd give a damn about me. After all, I'm just a substitute for Kikyou, right?" Her words were bitter and she looked like she was hurting inside.

Inu-Yasha felt his chest tightening a little more with each of her pained words. He was just now starting to take in the miko's disheveled appearance. Her blouse was torn from the neckline down, revealing her bra under it. Her skirt had large holes in it and a large portion of it was burnt. He took off his fire rat coat and tried to hand it to her to put on, but she just slapped it out of his hand.

"Don't touch me!"

He reached out to pull her into his arms again as he tried again. "Kagome...please don't...I'm sorry, okay?"

He was stopped abruptly when Kagome said, "SIT!"

BAM! He hit the ground with enough force to leave a small crater. Immediately he tried to get up, knowing he couldn't just leave things like this. He rolled his eyes up so that he could see her, but was still so close to face down in the dirt that he couldn't get any words to come out.

Kagome stood over him, the look in her eyes one he'd never wanted to see from her. It was the look the villagers and most demons gave him when they saw that he was only a half demon. Contempt, hate. These things laced her next words and tore his world apart.

"I hate you! I hate you! SIT!"

She turned and ran, though he couldn't see her. She ran from him, from their journey, from their friends, from everything. He'd lost her, and if he didn't do something soon, that would be the end of things for them.

_End Flashback_

_-----------------------  
_(Kagome)

She picked up her pace as her thoughts faded back to the present, bringing her further and further away from the safety of Inu-Yasha's forest. She was past being furious with him, she had no wish to ever see him again. Let him find the stupid shards on his own!

As she ran she ranted loudly to the world, "Stupid Inu-Yasha! I'll never speak to him again! I-ulp!" Her foot had caught on a tree root, effectively knocking her to the ground and stopping her tirade of insults.

After a few minutes she rolled over onto her back and sat up, staring blearily up at the darkening sky. She waited for her lungs to start working properly again after having the wind knocked out of her before sitting up and dusting herself off. She moved to stand only to be send straight back to the ground as she was assaulted with immense pain up through her right leg. She slowly rotated her body until she could get a good view of her injured leg. Blood coated her leg from the knee down from a gash deep enough that she knew she'd need stitches for it. It was beginning to swell already, meaning that it was probably broken. It meant she'd have to return to the village, had to face Inu-Yasha again even if she didn't want to.

Kagome sighed, took a deep breath, and started calling, "Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Somebody, help me!"

Her senses sparked to life, alerting her to the presence of an approaching youkai. The vibrant flames that touched across the edge of her miko senses told her that it was a powerful demon, and one that she didn't want to meet.

_'Please let it be Inu-Yasha. Please let it be Inu-Yasha.' _She chanted mentally, even though she knew it couldn't be her hanyou protector. The aura was of a pure demon, not the half demon she knew and trusted.

As the aura drew nearer to her she closed her eyes, praying it would pass her by. She was in no shape to be fighting demons, since she hadn't brought her bow with her and the loss of blood was beginning to make her dizzy. A sudden rustling in the bushes nearby announced the imminent arrival of the demon.

Then a cheery voice said, "What ho? Why tis a vixen! And a very lovely one at that! What could such a beauty be doing out here all alone? And dressed so inappropriately?"

She opened her eyes. _'What the…? Vixen?'_

There, standing before her, was a fox demon. He stood at about six feet with bushy reddish orange hair/fur and mischievous green eyes. His tail swayed behind him playfully as he stood there watching her. He tilted his head at her curiously, seeming more interested in watching her than in hurting her.

_'He looks like an adult version of Shippou.' _She thought, feeling a slight pain at the thought of the young kit she'd practically adopted. What would happen to him if she never came back?

Slowly, but with little caution, the fox youkai bounded over to her and knelt down next to her. Kagome shrank back from his touch, knowing full well that most demons would kill a miko on sight. He made a slight chirping sound at her and continued to give her a thorough examination

After he had done what he could for her injuries he spoke again, "Who dares handle a vixen so harshly?"

He sniffed at Kagome, causing her to flinch away from him again, then growled and said, "Twas the mongrel Inu-Yasha who did this?! Hath he no sense of honor? I shall slay him for you, my lady, but first I must bring you to m'lord. Surely he will know how to treat such a fair vixen as yourself."

Kagome stared at the youkai for a moment then said, "Who are you?"

The fox's eyes widened as he hit himself upside the head and said, "Ah! Forgive my rudeness, vixen. I am Takechi Suya of the Western regions, loyal retainer to the lord of the Western Lands. Oh but enough of my chatter, vixen. Thou aren't in any condition to be left out here alone. Shall I carry you, vixen, or can you walk?"

Kagome tried to stand again, but the pain in her leg sent her back down fast.

She said, "I think you'll have to carry me. And my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Got it?"

Suya nodded then said, "Very well, vixen, you are now in my care. I shall guard thee well until we reach m'lord's castle."

"It's Kagome, not vixen! Arg! Why are you helping me anyway? Don't demons usually not like humans?" She asked, still wary of the fox demon even though her senses told her that he wasn't a bad demon.

Suya offered her a bright smile. "I am a knight first and foremost, lady vixen, and it is my sworn duty to aid any maiden in distress, even if she be a human. Truthfully, as fair as you are I would wager you are mistaken for some form of demon yourself."

She snorted. "Hardly. I'm just a weak little human with a little bit of talent for shooting off sacred arrows."

He grinned at her again, turning his head to the side again. "A vixen is a vixen, no matter her standing or the manner of her creation. Demoness or human, a vixen is to always be treated with respect and dignity."

Kagome sighed and threw her hands up, finished trying to get him to say her name right. _'I give up!_'

She let out a loud squeak when she suddenly found herself hoisted into the arms of her strange new protector. Who knew what trials awaited her at the lord's castle? Especially, if that lord was the tayoukai she thought he was.

()  
()  
()  
()  
\ /

Like? Hate?  
Please read and review.  
Again, this story is going through an extreme rewrite.


	2. A Strange First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters so please don't sue me. This idea is mine so please don't steal it. Suya also belongs to me.

Author's Note: As of 1/29/08 this story is undergoing extensive rewrite to bring it up to par with some of my newer stories. Please reread this story as several things have changed and will change over the next few weeks. Thank you and enjoy.

A strange new beginning

---------------------------------

Ch. 2: A Strange First Encounter

(Inu-Yasha)

"Oi, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called.

He'd been up all night searching for Kagome, had wanted to undo the huge mistake he'd made. Her words still rang in his ears, haunting him and making him hurt in a way he hadn't since Kikyou had betrayed him. He hadn't meant to ignore the fact that she was injured, he'd just been so glad to see her that he'd overlooked it at first. After all, she had been away for awhile and told him that if he came through the well after her she'd sit him into oblivion.

His ears flattened against his skull. He had to find her and soon. He'd been so desperate that he'd even enlisted the help of the demon exterminator, monk, and kitsune to try to find her faster and to cover more ground in less time. Besides, Kagome would answer to Shippou if she heard the baby youkai call her while she may just sit him. She was missing now and had been since they had parted company the night before. Shippou and he had split away from the two humans so that they could travel faster. The humans had gone south while the two youkai traveled west. They all prayed that one of their parties would find the miko before another youkai did. Particularly if that youkai was Sesshoumaru, since the stoic dog demon frequently patrolled the lands.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you!" Shippou called out, concern in his small voice. The poor fox kit had refused to be left behind, had refused to be left out in the search for his surrogate mother. She was the only family he had left, he didn't want to loose her because Inu-Yasha was an insensitive idiot.

(Kagome)

Bluish gray eyes opened after falling asleep during the long trip the night before. The first thing she saw was the gentle eyes of her companion. She sat up slowly, wincing when her injured leg gave a painful twinge.

Smiling, he walked over to the weakened miko and said, "Ah, so the vixen has finally awakened. How are you feeling this morning, fair vixen? Are you in much pain?"

Kagome shifted where she sat, wincing again at the pain from her leg. Man, what she would give to be back in her time and sitting in a hospital right now knocked out on pain killers. She couldn't tell the fox demon that, so she just forced a smile and spoke to him, "I feel much better this morning, thank you. Where are we?"

Suya looked around a bit before returning his gaze to hers. "About a mile away from m'lord's castle. Soon, vixen, you will be treated as one of your fairness should be treated. Now, we should be moving on."

Kagome once again found herself flying through the air courtesy of Suya express. After only a few minutes of travel she saw that they had entered the extravagant courtyard of an extravagant castle. As soon as Suya set her down she found herself under attack by a large, angry youkai. Kagome let out a startled scream then brought her miko powers to bare, hoping someone could end this fighting before it got out of control.

(Sesshoumaru)

He was not in a good mood. He was required to take a mate within the next year to secure his claim on his father's lands, to ensure that his bloodline would continue. Young Rin was also ill with a virus that even his Tenseiga couldn't rid her of. The child required his undivided attention and care at this time. There was no way he'd leave his charge there while he went out searching for a suitable demoness to be his mate. She could die while he was away and he refused to let that happen. The child had followed him faithfully for nearly three years, she deserved better than this. Sesshoumaru knew that he had few options, being that he needed to deal with finding a mate and still remain close at hand should the inevitable happen to the young human he'd become fond of over the years. He was pulled out of his brooding thoughts when he heard the voice of one of his retainers.

"Unhand yon vixen! You should not handle vixens so harshly! Stop I said!"

The silver haired lord picked up his pace, his curiosity perked. There were very few of his vassals that spoke with that old style chivalry. Perhaps…

'Vixen? Does that mean that Suya has finally returned?' He wondered as he navigated the halls towards the source of the disturbance. His ears told him he was getting close, and the smell of blood told him something had gone wrong. He could smell blood, though it was so charged with a holy energy that it was hard to tell if it was from some battle or if a miko had come into his castle.

As he neared the courtyard, and the scene within, he heard the fox demon ranting at another demon, "That 'tis not a proper way to treat a vixen! Let her go you cretin!"

Rounding the corner at a trot Sesshoumaru slid to a stop as he felt the eruption of spiritual energy from the woman that Suya had been trying to defend. It looked like something had happened before he'd gotten there. Irritation flickered briefly in his eyes before it was lost behind his emotionless mask once again. "What is going on here?"

Everyone in the courtyard went silent at the sound of the Western Lord's voice, each one turning to look at him. A crowd had gathered around the fighting pair, and he could only just see the guard that backed away from the one he'd been attacking. The pink energy died away immediately, leaving the miko to collapse on the stones. He shook his head, leveling a glare at Suya. "Suya, what is the meaning of this?"

All the gathered youkai moved as one as they backed away from the now bloody miko. Sesshoumaru approached the unconscious female at an even pace, curiosity getting the better of him. Suya didn't bring just anyone home with him, after all. The kitsune was very partial to lovely maidens.

Upon reaching the female the silver haired youkai lord dropped down on one knee to get a better look at what his vassal had brought home with him. Her clothes, what there were of them, were torn almost clear of her slight frame. Numerous cuts and bruises adorned her skin, though a more serious wound down the length of one leg seemed to be the greater source of injury. Despite this he would admit that she was a fairly good looking female, for a human anyway. Given her appearance he wasn't so surprised that the fox had brought her here.

Standing quickly he gestured for Suya to pick her up and follow him as he turned back towards the castle, letting his thoughts roam once again., 'Hmph, he disappears for a year and a half and returns with a human, and a miko nonetheless. Perhaps I should keep her to care for Rin while I search for a proper mate. I'm sure she'd be better off here as a nursemaid to my charge than with whoever did this to her. I'll have to find out who did this so Suya can kill them. He'd like that for certain. Noble fool. It's a pity she's human, fair as she is. Nothing to be done for it, and there's little use in dwelling on this. I have other things that I have to do.'

The lord stopped after only a few paces, turning to speak with Suya, one of his most loyal retainers, and a trusted comrade, "Where did you find her?"

Suya looked over to the youkai lord and said, "Ah, m'lord, I found the fair vixen in Inu-Yasha's forest east of here. She had been rough handled and mistreated horribly."

Sesshoumaru nodded then said, "And you wish to keep her?" He shook his head. "Who did this? You know too well that I don't approve of this sort of treatment, even if she is human." This was true as well. He'd never had much patience for men who struck out at their females, be they a mate or a child. It didn't seem quite right, to strike out at those that were either too young to be able to defend themselves properly or too weak from childbearing to have much fight.

Suya growled, his eyes flashing darkly, then said, "The mutt you call a half-brother did this! His scent was all over her when I found her! She even broke her leg trying to escape the cretin! Such a fair and bright-eyed vixen should not have been fleeing for her life. Tis not right!"

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to end his retainer's tirade, knowing where this was going. Normally, he'd refuse to allow anyone else to make an attempt against his half brother, but in this case he'd make an exception. He had thought Inu-Yasha had more honor than this, attacking a woman like this. He knew Suya couldn't defeat him, but it would be a deserved beating for the hanyou for sure.

"Calm yourself, Suya, the woman will be well taken care of while she is here. I give you permission to hunt down my half brother and teach him a much needed lesson in etiquette. No woman, even a human one, should be so carelessly treated. Why my brother harmed this one when he has a wench of his own is beyond me, but it doesn't matter in any case." He tilted his head towards the main gates, indicating that Suya could leave.

The fox youkai bowed carefully, shifting Kagome more comfortably in his arms before saying his goodbye to her. "I must leave thee here for a while, vixen, but fear not for I shall return swiftly. I swear to you that upon my return I shall find a way to convince m'lord to let me be your personal protector. I trust him with thy care, but some of my fellow retainers do not know how to treat a lady such as you."

Then he handed his lord the unconscious female and bounded off, leaving a very irate Sesshoumaru glaring at his back. The lord passed the human off to one of his female servants and gave her exact directions for the woman's care before turning and heading back into the castle to visit with Rin before he had to deal with more business.

-----------------------  
That's it for chapter 2.  
Please read and review.


	3. Healed and meeting face to face

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
Ch.3: Healed and meeting face to face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
8 hrs. Later  
  
"Uhh...Ow." Kagome said as she groggily came back into consciousness.  
  
When she was coherent enough she slowly sat up and looked around. She was in an elegantly furnished room with ivory walls and plush, royal blue carpet. The bed she was on had white silk sheets and maroon velvet blankets. The pillows were soft as well. Kagome looked at the bed itself and nearly fell over in surprise. It was a huge, queen-size bed. Scarlet drapes blanketed the bed, obscuring the miko's view of the rest of the room. Pulling her legs over the edge of the bed the young miko tried generally to stand. Her leg was very sore, but she was no longer experiencing such pain as before.  
  
'My leg is better! Hurray! I wonder how that happened.'  
  
She then looked at her attire. She was garbed in an elegant, ivory colored kimono with gold flower blossoms on it. The kimono reached her ankles. Her hair was put up in a bun with ornamental pins and an ivory comb. All in all her garment was beautiful. It was designed to be worn by a princess or the wife of some powerful lord. She looked down and saw that a gold sash had been tied around her slim waist to mark her as a highly ranked lady. When she looked in a mirror her eyes widened. She looked better than Kikyou and twice as powerful.  
  
She thought, 'I look like a real lady. I wonder where I am?'  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft female voice saying, "So you are awake, my lady. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome jumped a little bit then said, "Who are you?"  
  
The female youkai bowed her head then said, "Forgive me, lady. I am called Ryna Lysamia. My lord left you in my care. Now, please answer my question please."  
  
Kagome shifted her weight to her other foot then said, "My leg is still sore, but besides that I'm fine."  
  
Ryna nodded then said, "Very good. It seems my lord hasn't lost his touch."  
  
Kagome made a confused noise at her caretaker then said, "Who is the lord of this castle?"  
  
Before Ryna could answer a male voice said, "I am the lord of these lands. One of my retainers brought you here for my help. I used my sword on your wounds. You are completely healed with the exception of your leg. That must completely heal on its own or it will not heal correctly."  
  
Kagome went completely rigid. She knew that monotone voice all too well. It belonged to the youkai lord Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's half brother and sworn enemy. He was a killer.  
  
The emotionless youkai nodded his head towards Ryna to dismiss her, turned to Kagome, and said, "I must go check on Rin. You are to stay with me. Don't wander off and don't loose sight of me. Is that clear?"  
  
Kagome could only nod and silently follow.   
  
She thought, 'He doesn't recognize me! I best keep my temper in check so that he doesn't realized its me he has in his home.'  
  
Clearing her throat she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked up at her. He hadn't known she knew his name.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She watched him as he carefully ran his claws through Rin's damp hair.  
  
She said, "There might be a way to save her."  
  
The youkai lord focused his full attention on the female.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Sesshoumaru)  
There was something that she could do to save the child! Gods help him, but he held on to that small possibility even though it meant he had to put his trust in the human female before him.   
  
He said, "Tell me what to do. It seems I must put my trust in your judgment."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
'He trusts me to help Rin?' Kagome thought as she looked into the near begging eyes of her one-time enemy.   
  
He honestly wanted her help to help little Rin.   
  
She absently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear then said, "I have to be brought back to Inu-Yasha's forest. What she needs is with my belongings. Will you bring me there?"  
  
Her only answer was the powerful youkai picking her up in his arms and situating her on his back. (AN: He does the same thing Inu-Yasha does.)  
  
He then said, "Hang on."  
  
Then he jumped off the balcony outside of Rin's room and bounded towards their destination, Inu-Yasha's forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
'Kagome, please come back.' Inu-Yasha thought as he watched the sun set.  
  
Kagome had now been missing for two days and he was going crazy with worry. On top of that she hated him.  
  
'At least I have the shards. Maybe she'll be safer since she doesn't have them with her.'  
  
Sango and Miroku were at Kaede-baba's resting, Shippou was still searching, and Myouga... He didn't know where that flea was nor did he care. He was brought sharply out of his thoughts when a familiar scent reached his nose. It was a scent he knows oh too well. It belonged to his half-brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
He growled in the back of his throat as he thought, 'Great, just what I don't need right now.'  
  
His mental tirade continued until he found his half brother in a meadow inside of his forest. The silver haired youkai was just setting a young female on the ground. The thing was that the female was definatly a human.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
  
"My bag isn't far from here." Kagome said as she fixed her disheveled kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her then said, "Very well. You may go, but be quick. I hate leaving Rin uncared for."  
  
She stood there until the youkai lord said, "Go! I shall be here when you return."  
  
Kagome inclined her head at the youkai lord then turned and hurried towards the well. She had to go through then come back with her bag as quickly as she possibly could. A little girl's life depended on her speed. She was almost to the well when she was tackled to the ground by a growling hanyou.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She yelled as her body came in contact with the ground at a rather high speed.   
  
She didn't know if the subduing spell would work or not, but, on instinct, she tried it anyway.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUMP! Kagome felt the weight of the hanyou and instantly regretted having used the subduing spell on him.   
  
Now knowing who had attacked her she said, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The hanyou above her froze. He pushed himself over so that he was sitting beside her then said, "Ka-go-me?"  
  
As soon as the subduing spell wore off Inu-Yasha stood up, set Kagome on her feet, then said, "Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
Before she could answer the proud hanyou grabbed her and crushed her to him in a fierce hug. He was shaking so violently that Kagome thought he'd fall down. Then he jerked away from her sharply and started sniffing at her.  
  
She said, "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing? Stop that! Your nose is cold!"  
  
Before she could sit him he started growling and his eyes glowed scarlet.  
  
He said, "You have my brother's scent all over you, Kagome! Is that where you were the past two days? Did he kidnap you?"  
  
The hanyou's voice softened as he said, "You must have been so scared. I'm s-sorry about earlier. I honestly thought you were just fooling around. Now then, what exactly were you doing with Sesshoumaru in the first place? Knowing you and I do, you would've found a way to escape."  
  
Though he was beyond enraged because of his brother's scent on the miko, Inu-Yasha tried to be patient.  
  
Kagome said, "Calm down, Inu-Yasha. He didn't kidnap me. One of his retainers found me and decided to bring me to his lord rather than let me die from my injuries."  
  
Here Inu-Yasha's ears flattened against his skull and he let out a soft whine.  
  
"I'm okay, don't make that noise at me. I was unconscious for most of the time, but the time I was awake I was treated fairly decently. I came here with Sesshoumaru because I needed a way back here so I agreed to help him. Now let me pass Inu-Yasha."  
  
The hanyou grabbed the miko by the arms and held her still as he said, "You aren't going anywhere! Knowing my brother he may come after you and-ulp!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was stopped mid-sentence when his half brother tackled him away from the miko. Kagome watched as the hanyou and the youkai rolled down a hill and out of sight. Now was her chance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chapter 3.  
Remember to read and review. 


	4. Power in the sword and Kagome's goodbye

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An: To clear this up; Sesshoumaru doesn't recognized Kagome as Inu-Yasha's girl because he's never seen her up close or cared enough to take in her appearance. That and she wears feudal clothes in his presence when he's only seen her in her school uniform.  
  
".."-Speaking aloud  
'..'-Thinking  
*..*-Speaking telepathically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Power in the sword and Kagome's goodbye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had tried to wait for the female. He had been doing very well until he heard the female's startled scream and caught the scent of his half brother. He could smell the female's scent close by and darted in the direction she had gone in. She was Rin's only hope.  
  
He had stopped in the cover of some dense bushes until he saw a blur of red close to the female. When the blur moved again he took his chance and attacked the hanyou that was trying to stop the female from getting whatever it was she was getting for Rin. He lost sight of the female as his momentum carried both him and his half brother over a hill and into the forest. He heard his brother snarl in absolute rage. The sound brought smirk to his face.  
  
'Stupid halfling! Your lack of control shall by your downfall.'  
  
Aloud he said, "You shall pay for your treatment of the female in my company. One of my most loyal retainers left her in my care and you won't harm her or touch her again! Now die!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
  
'Almost...Done!' Now to get back through the well and get this medicine to Rin.' Kagome thought as she pulled her heavily weighted pack onto her shoulders. Though she was almost knocked off of her feet by her pack, Kagome still managed to make it to the well.   
Setting her hip against the lip of the well Kagome dropped her pack into the well. Slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, and jumped into the well. As soon as her feet touched the bottom she grabbed her pack and started climbing up the ivy vines to reach the other side.  
Once she was clear of the well she started searching for the youkai lord that had brought her here. She found him still locked in battle with Inu-Yasha and silently thanked the gods that he hadn't seen her go through the well. She saw Inu-Yasha's sword, still in its scabbard, on the ground next to Inu-Yasha's favorite tree.  
Something, she didn't know what exactly what, but something was telling her to pick up the sword. As soon as she touched it a strong presence entered her being. Her miko powers instantly rebelled, but the presence was just too powerful for her to control.  
  
Suddenly a voice in her head said, *Do not fight me, young miko! I mean you no harm! I simply wish a favor of your fare self.*  
  
Kagome tried to force the presence from her mind as she said, *Why should I trust you? You invaded my mind! *  
  
*Because I could have forced you to slay yourself, but I didn't. *  
  
*That isn't a reason! *  
  
His voice was desperate as he said, *Please, miko, listen to my request. I beg of you. *  
  
Kagome gave into the presence then and said, *What favor? *  
  
The voice sounded pleased as it said, *You have my youngest son's heart already, miko. My request is that you now help my oldest find his. The child he cares for helps greatly, but I fear she is no longer enough to save his soul. Will you do this? Will you help him? *  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment before saying, *You're Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father, aren't you? *  
  
*I am. *  
  
*But you're dead! *  
  
*The sword you hold is the Tetsuiguia, correct? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*Your answer is there, miko. *  
  
*Huh? *  
  
*(Sigh) Think about it. I forged the sword from my fang long ago to protect my beloved. I assume you know what I am talking about now? *  
  
*Hai, I get it. So, since the sword is made from your fang, then your spirit is in the sword? *  
  
*You got it, miko. Now answer my question. *  
  
*I don't know what to do, but I'll try my hardest. *  
  
*Thank you. *  
  
Aloud Kagome said, "Now how do I break those two up without getting myself hurt?"  
  
The voice said, *Easy, say sit. *  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side then said, "Sit?"  
  
THUMP! "ARG!"  
  
THUMP! "What the!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome tried to hold back her laughter as she saw the two brothers hit the ground from the force of the subduing spell. And Sesshoumaru now had a rosary around his neck. She could already hear Inu-Yasha growling at her and the frustrated Sesshoumaru's cursing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
'How did this happen! One minute I'm fighting my mutt of a half brother the next I'm trying to pick myself up off the ground!' Sesshoumaru thought as he tried to roll himself over.  
  
He then saw the female he had brought standing a few feet away on the ridge. She had an amused look on her face. At her feet sat a worn brown duffel bag that looked as if its contents were about to fall out.   
All thoughts about his brother faded as he saw the female mouth the words I've got it and gesture to the bag. He bounded up onto the ridge in front of her and slung the heavy bag onto his shoulder like it weighed nothing. He then offered his other hand to Kagome and hoisted her up on his back. He knew time was against them both and that arriving home before dark could mean the difference between life and death for one sick little girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
'Grr...Wait until I get my claws on that little bitch! She is so in for it!' Inu-Yasha thought as he picked himself up off the ground.  
  
The subduing spell had just worn off. He was about to start yelling at the miko when he caught sight of his half brother. The older dog demon was in the process of settling the female in question comfortably on his back.   
  
All the color drained from the hanyou's face as he said, "Oi, wench, what are you doing?"  
  
Before she could answer Sesshoumaru said, "She is coming with me, little brother."  
  
The hanyou's heart jumped to his throat. She was leaving with Sesshoumaru? Peacefully? Didn't she know how he felt about her?  
  
'Maybe Sesshoumaru did something to her. That has to be it! I've gotta find a way to get her back or I may loose her forever.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
  
The miko's arms tightened on the youkai's neck as she felt him prepare to jump. The last thing she wanted to do was fall and embarrass herself in front of everyone. Then she saw Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
Sighing she wiggled until Sesshoumaru set her on the ground, walked over to the distressed hanyou, and said, "I've gotta go, Inu-Yasha. Rin needs the medicine. I know you don't understand my reasons, but where I'm from life is prized over all else. Please believe that my reasons are good. I'll come back, I promise. Try to wait until then."  
  
Kagome was glad Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to the conversation. He was too busy watching Inu-Yasha for sudden movements.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Inu-Yasha. The hanyou's expression spoke of sadness, betrayal, and heartache. Kagome saw all of that and a little more as she gazed into his expressive amber eyes. Anguish and a hint of jealousy also entered his aura.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. He was watching her with a confused look on his face. He still didn't know who she really was. She also had the distinct feeling that she was about to become the object of much vying between the two brothers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
Slowly, but with a deliberance meant to infuriate his half brother Sesshoumaru approached the female. She had treated the hanyou as if she knew him, but she had been attacked by Inu-Yasha twice already so that couldn't be true. At least they couldn't be friends.  
  
Circling around behind the female in question Sesshoumaru said, "Our time is growing short. We must leave. I've been away from the castle and Rin long enough. Are you ready to go?"  
  
The youkai lord watched his half brother warily as he awaited the female's answer.  
  
It wasn't long before she nudged him and said, "Yes. Let's go."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded at the female then scooped her up in one arm and bounded away. This would set the mood for the rest of this adventure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the end of this chapter.  
Please read and review. 


	5. Suya's return and Shippou's arrival

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Announcement: For the next four or five chapters Kagome will be in Sesshoumaru's palace, but after that she will spend some chapters with Inu-Yasha. I want everyone to tell me who you think she should be with as you read each chapter. Thanks and enjoy the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch. 5: Suya's return and Shippou's arrival  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
Two hours of waiting and worrying have passed. The youkai lord is deep within his own thoughts.  
  
'Too much time has passed. Did the medicine she brought work? Is Rin still alive?'  
  
He abruptly stopped his train of thought as a soft whining sound threatened to ruin his composure. One of the bad things about being a dog demon was the noises he made when emotional. That was why he hid himself behind a wall of indifference.   
  
He was abruptly stopped in his pacing by a cheery voice that said, "Afternoon, m'lord. How is your kit fairing today? How fairs the vixen I left in thy care?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's mood instantly changed as he let out a ruff sigh noise at his friend. Suya always made him feel better.  
  
Turning to face the kitsune he said, "It is good to see you again, Suya. Rin's condition is a mystery to me as of late since the female you left in my care won't let me in there. How went the hunt?"  
  
Before Suya could answer a small voice said, "Rin wants Sess-chan."  
  
The two adults instantly turned in the direction of the sound. There, wrapped securely in white blankets and cuddled safely in the female's arms, was Rin. Her small hands were curled in Kagome's kimono shirt and her dark eyes were bright.  
  
Amber eyes fogged over at such a sight. He had feared he was going to loose her, but now she was well and regaining strength. Soon she would be running about the castle bothering Jakken again.  
  
Walking to within just a few feet of the female Sesshoumaru said, "Rin?"  
  
He then reached his arm out and moved the child's hair out of her face. He was barely holding his composure. Severe gratitude towards the female Suya had brought swelled inside his heart. Though he wouldn't admit it he now viewed the nameless female as a guardian angel that had somehow fallen to Earth for the sole purpose of saving Rin's life and his sanity. She barely knew the child or him, yet she cared enough to save the adopted child of a youkai lord. If only more humans were that way.  
  
Rin broke him out of his thoughts as she said, "Is pretty lady gunna be Rin's mommy, Sesshoumaru-sama? Is Rin gunna have a mommy and a daddy now?"  
  
Both youkai lord and human miko blushed at the child's innocent questions, though Sesshoumaru hid his well.  
  
In unison they said, "Rin!"  
  
Still blushing Kagome said, "What gave you that idea Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to know the answer to that question as well. He was going to kill whoever put that ridiculous idea into her mind. It was preposterous and sickening just to think about it.  
  
Rin's small form cuddled into Kagome's side as she said, "Jakken say Sesshoumaru-sama had to go find a mate and that meant Rin gets a mommy. Rin saw pretty lady when Rin wake up so Rin think lady is new mommy."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled audibly. Curling his fingers on Tensugia's hilt he said, "Jakken!"  
  
The small youkai scurried in just as his lord's voice died out.  
  
Panting he said, "Yes, m'lord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on the sword hilt as he calmly said, "Why did you tell Rin that I was to take a mate after I specifically told you not to?"  
  
Jakken's voice faltered as he said, "T-the child begged me to tell her where his lordship was going? I-I had to tell her something or she would have used her dreaded puppy eyes on me. P-please don't kill me m'lord."  
  
Most of the youkai lord's anger disappeared as his loyal servant prepared himself for death. He couldn't blame Jakken for folding before the threat of Rin's puppy dog eyes. He had given it to those eyes before so he knew how persuasive the child could be.  
Still a punishment was in order. Pulling his hand away from his sword Sesshoumaru popped Jakken upside the head with enough force to send the smaller youkai through the wall. Rin giggled at the display like she always did then reached her hands in Sesshoumaru's direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
  
The miko chuckled at the little girl as she once again reached out for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome said, "I think she wants you to hold her, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
The youkai lord nodded his understanding then approached Kagome to take the child from her arms. He needed to assure himself that the child was truly well once more.  
  
Kagome's blush returned full force when Sesshoumaru's legs brushed against hers as he shifted the child from her arms to his. He didn't seem to notice the brief contact since he just took the child and walked away.  
  
It was then that Suya, silent this whole time, said, "Ah, vixen. You look much better since last we saw one another. I see you are getting along well with the lord. I'm glad for that."  
  
The kitsune went down so fast that he didn't know what had hit him. Kagome hugged her friend for all she was worth.  
  
"I missed you, Suya! Sesshoumaru-sama treats me well, but he's not much fun to talk to. Are you staying?"  
  
Suya chuckled as he stood both the miko and himself up. He said, "Your radiance was missed greatly, vixen. Though my hunt failed miserably I am staying here. How else shall I guard thee, vixen?"  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with happiness and she squealed happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Suya)  
  
The kitsune chuckled softly as he pried the smiling female off of him once more. In his opinion her smile and radiant beauty made living in the near empty palace more bearable. Truly she was no mere mortal, but an angelic deity trapped within a mortal shell.  
He'd been completely silent while the vixen and his lord were speaking. He'd noticed the distinct change in her scent when the lord brushed against her.   
He'd seen how far his lord's gratitude really extended. She would never want for anything here. No one could harm her unless they wanted to feel his lordship's wrath. There was no doubt that his lord had attained another human charge.  
  
The way she looked... She could be a goddess among mortal women. Her beauty outshined the brightest of stars. Indeed she would be an ideal mate for his lordship, if only she were not human.  
Maybe, if he were able to make the lord see past her human exterior, Sesshoumaru would fall in love with the vixen on his own.  
  
Smiling to himself he said, "Come, vixen, let's leave the lord to himself for a while. There is much we must speak on."  
  
He watched as the vixen pulled her attention from the departing lord to him.  
  
She said, "Okay, Suya."  
  
After a few moments she said, "Suya?"  
  
The fox youkai stopped in his tracks as he said, "Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you know my name?"  
  
Silence. Then he said, "Of course I know thy name, vixen. You are called Kagome, correct?"  
  
"Yes! And here I thought you were ignoring me when I told you."  
  
Suya turned then said, "How could anyone ignore thee, vixen? Truly no one with a sane mind would ignore a beauty such as thee."  
  
He watched as the vixen turned bright red. She said, "You are a flatterer, Suya. Don't you have a mate you can complement?"  
  
Suya's happy demeanor left him at her words. He said, "You have gone too far with that question, Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
  
"Did I offend you, Suya?" If I have I'm truly sorry."  
  
Suya's eyes softened as he said, "You did not mean to pry, I know. I am not mad, vixen, just saddened. Your innocent question struck a long repressed memory and brought it back to my thoughts. I did indeed have a mate, though it was some time ago."  
  
Kagome put her hands on the kitsune's shoulders then said, "What happened Suya?"  
  
Suya shook his head then said, "She was slaughtered by the lord from the Northern Lands. We were traveling back here after visiting some of her relatives that lived near there. She got into an argument with another retainer and lost so the lord had her killed. I was devastated. This was made so much worse by the fact that she had been about to have out first kit."  
  
Suya's head bowed as he finished his tale.  
  
Before she could comfort the depressed fox demon a blue of auburn knocked her to the ground.  
  
"KASSAN!"  
  
Kagome could see Suya's eyes widening at the fox kit now occupying her waist. She hadn't told him about Shippou.   
  
Focusing her attention on the smothering ball of fluff on her waist Kagome said, "Shippou, what are you doing here? Does Inu-Yasha know that you came to me?"  
  
The fox cub simply nuzzled deeper into Kagome's side.  
  
All would have been fine if Suya hadn't said, "Vixen, where did the pup come from? Is he yours?"  
  
Upon hearing the older kitsune's voice Shippou took the offensive. He hopped from Kagome's lap and began growling at Suya.  
  
It was then that Suya pieced together what the kit and the vixen had said. His voice was just above a whisper as he said, "You are the hanyou's ladylove, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why did he hurt you?"  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"But you were injured when I found you."  
  
"Someone back home did that."  
  
"Then why did you run from him?"  
  
"He and I got into a fight. I never wanted to see him again and I still don't."  
  
"What of the kit?"  
  
Kagome smiled at this. One thing that had plagued her since she had arrived is the well being of her friends, especially little Shippou. The poor kit didn't' have anyone except for her to take care of him. He called her momma and she protected him like he was just that, her baby.  
  
She said, "He's my son."  
  
Suya's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You're fostering a baby kitsune?!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Then to Shippou she said, "Shippou, stop growling at Suya!"  
  
"Yes, momma."  
  
Suya smiled then said, "He really does think of you as family."  
  
"Hai he does."  
  
"He can't stay here. The lord will tear him to shreads if he's discovered in thy care."  
  
Kagome grabbed Shippou and covered him with her body. She said, "Let him try to hurt my baby! I'll sit him until the sun sets!"  
  
Suya shook his head then said, "Simply send thy kit somewhere safer than here, vixen."  
  
Kagome nodded then pried the insistent Shippou off of her and set him on the ground in front of her. She then knelt before the baby youkai and said, "I want you to go find Sango and Miroku. Then I want you to stay with them."  
  
Though crying Shippou did as his adoptive mother told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please read and review. 


	6. Fountain fun and Garden Agenda

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Warning OOC Sesshoumaru in this chapter.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 6: Fountain fun and Garden Agenda  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
'I suppose I should thank the female for her assistance, but how do I do it? It is easy enough to please Rin, but this human is an adult so I cannot treat her as I treat my little Rin. Hmm... Perhaps a visit to the butterfly garden would suffice. All females love the butterflies and the flowers. That shall work nicely. Now to go find her.'  
  
Having forgotten that he still carried Rin in the crook of his arm the youkai lord began following the faint scent of the female so recently left in his care. He found her in the main courtyard by the fountain. She and Suya were splashing each other and laughing.   
  
Clearing his throat he said, "Stop."  
  
They both stopped and turned to acknowledge the lord's presence. Then they both exchanged a look, smirked evilly at the bewildered youkai lord, and splashed him with the fountain's water. Luckily Suya had rushed forward, grabbed Rin, and deposited her in the lord's chambers.  
Sesshoumaru was thoroughly soaked. His silver/white hair hung limply. His kimono was plastered to his body. Water dripped from his damp hair and soaked kimono. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously. Nobody had ever dared do this to him. Suya bolted while Kagome stood her ground against the soaked youkai. The faintest of smirks crossed his face before he grabbed Kagome by the back of her kimono and chucked her in the large fountain. He walked over to the fountain, found Suya's scent, and prepared to track down the kitsune to give him the same treatment as the miko.  
Before he could even take a step Kagome pulled him into the fountain with her. The water in the fountain was only three feet deep, but it was enough for a vengeful miko to successfully dunk one youkai lord.  
Though he wouldn't admit it Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself immensely. The last time he had allowed himself the luxury of fun and idle play he had been a pup and his mother was still alive.  
  
Kagome dunked him three times before he turned on her and lunged. Squealing in mock alarm she dove into the water and raced through. By the time he had caught up with the female she was halfway out of the fountain. Growling playfully at her attempt at escape he tackled her back into the fountain.  
  
When she surfaced she said, "Oh yeah, take this, SIT!"  
  
BLOOP! By the time the subduing spell wore off Kagome was halfway across the courtyard. Growling and cursing loudly about something along the lines of crafty vixen he used his superior speed and agility to bound after the female. Just as she entered one of the castle's many gardens Sesshoumaru caught up with her and pinned her to a wall. It was all play for them, that is until Jakken showed up.  
  
"My lord, what are you doing!? Why are you all wet?"  
  
It was then that the amber-eyed dog demon realized what had been happening, what he had allowed to happen. For a moment he had allowed his emotions full reign over his actions. All over a human female.  
  
'Well that will not happen again.' He thought as he eased away from the miko he'd pinned to the wall and turned to his loyal servant.  
  
Slightly shaking himself in an attempt to dislodge some of the water that encumbered him he said, "Leave me Jakken. Go tell the servants that I require dry clothes. I must teach our guest her place."  
  
The frog youkai nodded then swiftly made his exit. No one left the lord waiting if they had a desire to live.  
  
Sesshoumaru then turned back to face the equally wet female and said, "You'd best go change into some dry clothes. Suya and Rin are very fond of you and would be really vexed with me if you were to become ill."  
  
He stood before her for a while longer as if contemplating something then bounded back towards the castle.  
-------------------------------------  
(Kagome)  
  
Kagome slumped against the wall as the youkai lord left her sight. Why had she never noticed before that his presence was truly such a memorable experience? He radiated power and cool confidence. He kept his emotions to himself and managed to keep them out of his expressive eyes.   
Then there was the side of himself that he hid from the world. Though not a very social creature he still prized the friends he had. He was kind, caring, and nurturing when things concerned Rin. He was fiercely protective of those close to him. A very complex male.  
Also a very impressive example of the male species. Tall, handsome, confident, and caring. He was also strong and had a set life. He also treated people close to him as people unless they were...well...Jakken. Unlike a certain hanyou she knew he assessed situations before addressing them and had not yet lost his temper.   
Something that really bothered her was how acutely aware she had been of his nearness when he had pinned her to the wall. The warmth and silent strength he had radiated while that close to her had almost made her blush.   
It was strange how intense he had seemed before Jakken had arrived. When the frog youkai had spoken he had seemed to retreat back behind the wall of indifference that he always hid behind. He had been opening himself to her and that had freaked him out beyond all measure. Yet the scene at the fountain and in the garden would not soon be forgotten.  
  
-------------------------------------  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
'What in the seven pits of hell got into me?! I was bantering with her! Worse, I was actually starting to flirt with her! I will not succumb to the same weakness that got my father killed! I did not inherit his interest in humans! I did not!' He thought as he made his way to his room to change into dry clothes.  
  
As he neared his chamber doors he heard the sound of giggling coming from within his room. Opening the door he saw that Rin had been brought to his room and that Suya was entertaining her. He also saw that his order for dry clothes hadn't been carried out.  
  
He said, "Rin, go get me some dry clothes while I speak with Suya."  
  
The child nodded then ran off to do as he had asked.  
  
Growling at Suya he said, "Why did you leave her alone with me?! You know how much I despise all humans except for Rin! You deliberately left her behind knowing I'd not back off if she challenged me! Do you even know how embarrassed I was when Jakken saw me!"  
  
Suya held up one hand in defense and said, "Calm down, m'lord. Was it truly that bad? I haven't seen you so happy since your mother was alive. Is the vixen not fun to be around? Is her presence not a memorable experience as well as a pleasure? My lord, with all due respect, I think what bothers you the most about all this is the fact that you enjoyed being around her today. She has little fear of you and her bold nature intrigues you. She isn't like most vixens in these parts and that caught your interest. She's free spirited and headstrong, but a very intelligent vixen. I think I did the right thing."  
  
"Grr... Suya, you are meddling with something you neither understand nor are welcome to. Stay out of my business, especially my personal business."  
  
He would have added a severe threat to his words, but Rin chose that moment to return with his dry clothes. After thanking the child and shooing Suya from the room the youkai lord set himself to peeling off his wet clothes so he could change into dry ones. The happenings of this day would never fade from his memory. Especially since the barest trace of her scent had his senses all on edge to find the next trace of it and compelled him to be near her.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Read and review. 


	7. Accidents can lead to attraction

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Author's Notes: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've not really been in the mood to for awhile. I'll try to update more from now on. Warning OOCness in this chapter. Also I'm not certain that the white thing on Sesshoumaru's shoulder really is his tail, but in this I'm saying that it is. Please start giving my your opinion on who I should put Kagome with.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 7: Accidents can lead to attraction  
  
-------------------------------------------  
(Sesshoumaru)  
CRASH!  
  
CLANK!  
  
BAM!   
  
THUMP!   
  
The noises of a fight ring through the still morning air, though there is no true battle being fought. In a padded room within the large castle two figures practice their skills against one another.   
One is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.  
The other is another of his retainors, a wolf demon named Rossel.  
They are training partners and though the lord is of higher status he still considers the wolf demon to be his equal.  
  
BAM! "My lord, I've never seen you fight with such venemence. I don't know what has gotten into you today, but you must calm down!"  
  
WHAM! "I will not calm down!"  
  
THUMP! "You must! Your anger is clouding your judgement! You'll tear this place apart if you don't control youself!"  
  
Upon finishing his sentence Rossel lept over the lord's head, kicked the Tensuigia out of his hand, and knocked him to the ground.   
  
The youkai lord stayed on the ground for a considerateable amount of time before he sat up, let out an exasperated sigh, and said, "You're right, Rossel. Perhaps I would have a better peice of mind if I spoke with someone."  
  
Rossel sat down next to the brooding lord, handed him his weopon, and said, "Mayhap, my lord Sesshoumaru, you could confide in this lowly wolf?"  
  
The faintest of smiles graced the solemn youkai's features as he said, "Hai, I believe I shall."  
  
Before he could start his tale a small voice said, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin needs help! Please come help Rin!"  
  
The dog demon's ears shot up as he stood and said, "Rin! Kuso! I leave her for half an hour and something happens to her! Wait until I get my hands on that toad! I'll kill him!"  
  
He then bounded away leaving a bewildered Rossel in his wake. Something had happened to Rin and nothing in heaven or hell would stop him from helping her.  
---------------------------------  
(Rin)  
  
Rin didn't know what to do. She had been told by her Sess-sama to go play and she had until she saw the pretty lady who had saved her.  
  
*********Flashback**********  
Rin could see the pretty lady sitting up in Sess-chan's favorite tree on the highest branch. She seemed to be in deep thought, but Rin wanted to have someone to play with.  
  
Walking to the tree's trunk Rin yelled, "Pretty lady! Rin wants to play!"  
  
The pretty lady was startled so she lost her balance and fell from the tree. Rin's reaction was to sit and stare at the spot that the lady had landed until she saw the blood begining to pool. That was when she called for Sess-chan.  
***************End Flashback*************  
Now she was screaming her little lungs out trying to get her surrogate father to move faster. A blur of silver/white hair to her left had the child speeding into the safety of his arms.   
  
She said, "Rin didn't mean to do it! Rin didn't mean to do it! Don't punish Rin!"  
  
What the child didn't see was the relieved amber eyes that focused solely on her bobbing black head.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
The youkai lord was confused. His pup, his Rin, had called to him requesting assistance and now she was begging him to not punish her. What was going on?   
  
Regaining some sembelance of his composure he said, "What happened, Rin? Why are you crying?"  
  
Tearful brown eyes looked up at him as she said, "Rin was playing then Rin saw pretty lady so Rin come over and yell at pretty lady to come play. Pretty lady lost her balance and fell from up in tree. Then she started bleeding and...and...Rin didn't mean to!"  
  
The child was now caterwaling for all she was worth.   
  
It took the confused dog demons a few seconds to translate Rin's words into something he could understand. When he had the color drained from his face. Rin's 'pretty lady' was the female Suya had brought home.   
He saw her then. She was lying, face down, in a puddle of her own blood. One of her arms was at an unnatural angle and her hair had fallen from the pins it was in. What caught and held his attention was the well worn and delapadated scabbard that was tied to the female's sash.  
He knelt to take the sword from her sash, but was stopped by a blast of pure aura. He growled then turned his attention to the injured female. She would die if he did not do something soon.   
  
Pulling out his healing sword he said, "Rin! Be a big girl and go get Suya and Ms. Paely for me!"  
  
The child nodded once then sped off to do as the lord had asked. Kagome's life depended on the child's speed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kagome) (twelve hours later)  
  
"(Groan) Ugh...Where am I?" Kagome said as she opened her eyes and looked around.   
  
The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in a room she'd been to before. Everything was in shades of black, silver, and red. The sheets on the bed she was lying on were sliver while the blanket and drapes were blood red. Then she noticed the snoozing form of the youkai lord. His head was on a desk of some sort. He had one hand under his head and the other held a quill pin.  
  
'He must have been writing something.' She thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
As her feet hit the ground she noticed that she had been changed into a long, silk, silver colored night gown. The shoulders were stringy and it hung a little low on her body, but at least it fit.   
Silently she made her way over to the sleeping lord and looked him over. Though sleeping he still had thes aura of power that radiated from him.   
Smiling at how vulnerable he looked while he slept Kagome gently took the quill from his hand and eased him back into the chair.   
She then took notice of the fluffy white thing often found on the youkai's shoulder. She never had figured out quite what it was, but she was sure it didn't belong on the floor.  
Careful not to make any noise Kagome knelt next to the white tail like object and gently picked it up. She jumped away from it when it began moving in her hands.  
  
'That thing really is his tail!' She thought as she approached it once more.  
  
She gathered the white appendadge into her arms once more then carefully settled it on the youkai lord's shoulder where it belonged. The brief contact with the fuzzy appendage had made the young miko realize just how soft Sesshoumaru's fur was and now she had the urge to pet it just once.  
  
'What am I thinking?! I could get into HUGE trouble for touching his tail without his permission! Or worse, he may wake up and kill me!'  
  
The miko's thoughts changed. 'Yet what could one little ruffle hurt? I mean if I do it just once he'll never know and I can pet his tail. Yep, I'll do it!"  
  
Barely breathing Kagome leaned over the snoozing youkai and gently placed her hand on his tail. She almost recoiled when a violent shudder ran through the lord's body, but stopped herself at the last moment.  
When he settled again she fuffled the fur of his tail once then jerked back as a soft sigh noise escaped his lips. Shaking her head Kagome realized that she needed to put him to bed where he'd be more comfortable.  
  
Slightly leaning over the lord she said, "Come on, Sesshoumaru, lets put you to bed."  
  
A slight groan escapd the youkai lord as groggy amber eyes opened to focus on the female beside him. Still half asleep the youkai lord attempted to stand only to wobble and lean agains the wall.   
  
Chuckling softly at his failed attempt Kagome said, "Here, let me help you."  
  
She slowly made her way over to the dog demon and helped shift him against her side. Though he was more than half her height Kagome still managed to keep him upright as she made her way to the bed. She could only hope he was too groggy to notice the blush that was currently on her face.  
-------------------------------------------  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
'Why am I allowing her to assist me? Furthermore, why am I letting her touch me?' Sesshoumaru thought as he felf the small female's presence at his side.  
  
He stopped his mental ranting when she gently helped him into a sitting posistion. She then inclined her head to him and walked to the door. For some reason he felt as if he was missing something when the subtle warmth and comfort of the female's slight form his presence.   
He had felt the same way when Jakken had inturupted them in the garden the prior day. Empty was the word for how he was feeling now. Empty and alone.  
  
Deciding not to let her leave right away he said, "It occurs to me that we have not been properly introduced."  
  
With a slight bow and a ruffle of clothes he said, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."  
  
He didn't know why he wanted to remain near her, but he really didn't care so long as she stayed a little while longer.  
  
Kagome turned to him, a confused look on her face, then said, "With all due respect, my lord, I don't believe I'm decent enough for an introduction to you. I am, after all, in my night gown."  
  
It was then that he took her attire into consideration. With the moonlight shining on her and highlighting her hair and body she looked almost ethernal. She wore only a sheer silver nightee that was cut low at the bodice and had stringy sleeves.  
  
Though it took every ounce of will power he possesesd he had the decency to turn his head and say, "Your pardon, madam. I hadn't noticed."  
  
When he chanced another look at the female his mouth fell open in complete shock. The moon now struck her in such a way that nothing about her figure was left to the imagination.  
His self control was quickly threatening to leave him. She was oblivious to all of this.  
  
Surprisingly it wasn't the view of her lovely young body that snapped his restrait, it was her scent. He'd been alone for way too long and she was too close to her cycle.   
With a feirce growl as his only warning Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome and slammed her to the wall. With one hand he held her hands above her head. His nose brought him the scent of lylics and herbs from the female.  
  
'Ah, hell...I never knew a human could have such a hold on me!'  
  
He leaned forward enough to let his body touch hers and felf a jolt run through him. He could see her blush and smell the abrupt change in scent the simple contact envoked from her. She was attracted to him as well.  
He stood like that for awhile. Just as he was about to be back in control of himself he caught on to the way Kagome was breathing. Her breath came in short gasps from her parted lips.  
  
Though his self control had long since left him he still had enough sure will power to shove the female towards the door and yell, "Get out of here!"  
  
His arm was still poised after pushing her away. His breathing was ragged as he stood there hoping the female had heeded his warning.   
  
That thought quickly rushed out of him when Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru? Are you....?"  
  
Her voice trailed off as Sesshoumaru whirled around to face her, grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her all the way against his hard body, and sealed his lips over hers in a fierce kiss.  
  
After only a few moments he tore himself away from her, amber eyes blazing ith confusion, and said, "Damn it, wnech! Can't you see that the longer you stay the harder it becomes to let you leave! We're too close! Get away from me and don't come near me again!"  
  
He watched as the female grabbed a blanket from the bed to hide her face in and ran from the room crying.  
  
The youkai lord stared after her for a few moments then staggered backwards and plopped down in one of his cushioned chairs. The room was quiet for a span of a few minutes before a cry of anguish and confusion echoed through the castle. Sesshoumaru's entire form shook with utter horror.   
Scared and more than a little confused he buried his face into his hands and began brooding.  
  
'This should not be happening to me! I'm a powerful youkai lord, not some weak little human! Grr....It's that little minx's fault! If she had never come here then I wouldn't have this problem! I do not have my father's fondness for humans!'  
  
He slumped in his chair and said, "So then why am I brooding about? I don't even know her name."  
  
Though it seems that Kagome has done what nobody has been able to do before. She has melted the ice wall that once froze the youkai lord's heart. 


	8. Rainy Day Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Any original characters featured in this story are of my creation and are not to be distributed without my permission. Rainy Day Man comes from Sailor Moon. It is not mine.  
Okay here are the votes so far:  
  
Inu-Yasha/Kagome: 4  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome: 5  
  
Come on people give me some votes here. So far it's a close race with Sesshoumaru in the lead. Keep voting for which couple you want to see. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for taking so long to update.  
  
Warning, Inu-Yasha is a bit OOC in this chapter.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 8: Rainy Day Man  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
(Kagome)  
  
Rain pelted her body relentlessly. Her vibrant green kimono is plastered to her slim form. Her dark hair hangs around her face, water dripping from the ends. Yet none of this mattered to the upset miko. She had been wrong to believe she was safe here. She had been wrong to feel like she belonged here. Now she was sad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I think about the first time (first time)  
Thought I'd found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark bruises marred her pale skin. They were testament to what had occurred just a few short hours ago. A first kiss stolen, then a revolted and violent shove. She had hit the marble floor with enough force to splinter wood. She was lucky nothing was broken.  
Her tears blended with the rain.  
She slowly rose to her feet and steadied herself. She needed to find Suya. She should have stayed with him earlier. He would've helped her. He would still help her. She took two steps before a soft whine turned her attention to the forest.  
Standing just outside the line of trees was Inu-Yasha. He was as soaked as she was and his appearance spoke of fatigue and sorrow.  
  
His amber eyes were dull as he said, "Kagome is it really you, or do my tired eyes deceive me?"  
  
Letting out a choked sob the distressed miko ran to her hanyou protector yelling, "Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha, it's really you!"  
  
As soon as she was within his reach Inu-Yasha engulfed Kagome into a fierce hug. He held her tightly as heart-wrenching sobs racked her slight form.  
  
The hanyou's voice was faint as he said, "Don't you ever run away from me again."  
  
Head pressed against Inu-Yasha's shoulder she said, "I missed you so much. I should have left here after I gave Rin her medicine. Now I wish I had. I'm so sorry I left."  
  
Not knowing what else to do Inu-Yasha simply rubbed his face against her hair and spoke soothing words to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day  
Rainy day man  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
A flash of red raced through the trees. It is heading away from Sesshoumaru's castle. About ten miles away it stops revealing the hanyou, Inu-Yasha, with the miko, Kagome, nestled in his arms. They had traveled throughout the rainy night and they still have a full day's journey before they reach the relative safety of Inu-Yasha's forest home.  
They were both physically and emotionally drained, but neither dared rest while they were still in Sesshoumaru's lands. They were also both still very wet. The rain had only gotten worse as the night progressed and the moon rose in the sky behind the clouds. Kagome had not slept since Inu-Yasha couldn't. Inu-Yasha did not want to be found on Sesshoumaru's lands.  
----------------------------------  
(Kagome) 13 hours later  
  
Kagome's groggy mind barely registered the subtle change in speed and direction Inu-Yasha made as he raced for Kaede-baba's hut. Her mind was filled with too many confusing thoughts and conflicting emotions.  
She knew she cared deeply for the arrogant hanyou, but she also held a certain fondness for the youkai lord that had healed her and welcomed her into his home.  
The more she thought about it the more she realized that Inu-Yasha was the one who was always there to help her. He had been around even before they had really started getting along. He'd never let anyone get away with hurting her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The time they had spent together over the years had brought them closer. All the battles and arguments had strengthened their faith in one another. Nothing could stop him from helping her short of his death. He was always so gentle with her. He worried over her safety when she was hurt and they were traveling. He protected her during battle. He saved her from Miroku's perverted ways and persistence. Her guardian hanyou. Her love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Inu-Yasha)  
As he landed near the outskirts of the village he gently set Kagome down in front of him and steadied himself for what must be said. While she had been away he couldn't do anything. He had no reason to live, to be, without, the miko by his side where he could protect her. He may have treated her like he didn't want her around, but that was just to protect himself in case she rejected him.  
At first Kagome didn't seem to know where she was. Sleep deprived and disoriented she looked all the lovelier to her hanyou companion. The rain still fell in torrents around them, hiding them from the world.   
He knew that his life was meaning less without her. He'd done what he'd sworn never to do after Kikyou died; he fell in love with a human.   
  
He was about to speak when Kagome said, "How did you find me?"  
  
Amber eyes came to focus on dark blue ones as he said, "Shippou. I followed his scent and I found you. Kagome, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Silently the hanyou grasped the miko's hands in his clawed ones and said, "While you were gone nothing mattered. I couldn't do anything except think of ways that I could have saved you and what I should have said when you came to me so upset. I felt as if someone took my heart. I never realized how much you mean to me until after you were gone. You are a light in the darkness of my life. You give my life meaning again. You are my heart and there is no me without you."  
  
A huge smile lit up her features as she hugged the hanyou tightly and said, "Thank you so much."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rainy day   
Rainy day  
Rainy day man  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love   
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome)  
Kagome held her dear hanyou close. He had practically borne his soul to simply tell her how much he cared. She knew how out of character that was and how hard it must have been for him. Their hearts were of two different eras, yet fate had willed them together.   
The thick sheets of rain that pelted their bodies little mattered. They were together again and nothing would part them. At least that's how they hoped it would turn out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
(Inu-Yasha)  
He didn't dare move. Didn't dare breathe. He feared that at any motion at any motion from him would herald Kagome's disappearance. Yet more words needed to be said.   
For the first time in gods only knew how long he let his emotions show freely on his amber eyes. Normally all she saw was the bad emotions he used around her.  
Her eyes still held his, still waited for his next words.  
  
Inu-Yasha swallowed hard then tilted Kagome's face up to his and said, "You know you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever met, right?"  
  
Kagome blushed at his bold statement.  
  
Using her reaction to gather his courage he said, "I'll always protect you, Kagome. My heart is yours. I can't deny that any longer. I can no longer even fathom my existence without you by my side. I-I think, no..... I know that I've fallen for you. I've fallen and I still haven't gotten up yet. Every thing inside me tells me that what I feel is true. I've fallen in love with you."  
  
He finished his confession then dropped his eyes. Now all that remained was to wait for Kagome's response and hope that he'd made the right choice of telling her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rainy day  
Rainy day  
Rainy day  
Rainy day man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
What do you think? 


	9. Realization and Vexation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. However, Suya, Rossel, and Ryna are my characters so don't steal them.  
  
Author's note:  
  
We're back with Sesshoumaru this chapter. Warning he's a bit OOC again.  
  
Here is the voting for couples:  
  
Inu/Kagome: 7  
  
Sess/Kagome: 7  
  
They're at a dead tie. Please keep sending me your votes. Thanks for all the reviews. Now that I'm out of school I should be able to update more. Please enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 9: Realization and Vexation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
He hadn't moved in over three hours. Even when the violent storm outside blew open his ceiling to floor windows and pelted him with stinging hail and icy rain he still didn't budge. The storm matched his mood perfectly. Intense emotions once kept so strictly in check now rolled off of him in all its silent, extremely violent, fury.  
  
Not even Rin dared come near him while he was in his current state of mind. He had gone from a silent, nonchalant lord to a vengeful and very violent dog youkai. Nobody wanted to be near one of his kind when they were full into a breakdown. Especially since he was one of the strongest of his race and his bloodline. Yet his two closest friends, Rossel the wolf demon and Suya the fox demon, had been summoned to him.  
  
All of a sudden the half-crazy youkai lord surged to his feet and began stalking around his room ranting and cursing at all the gods he knew of. The soft clearing of two voices made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Rossel's deep brown eyes looked at him with confusion and concern. He'd known Sesshoumaru a long time. They were very good friends.  
  
Suya's features spoke of barely leashed fury. His fur stood on end as he silently fumed. Something had effectively gotten under the fox demon's skin.  
  
A third person stood just behind Suya. He hadn't noticed her until Suya had moved to start ranting and pacing.   
  
Focusing on the small female servant he said, "What are you doing here? This is not any business for a female to attend."  
  
The female, a kitsune, backed towards the door then said, "My lord, my name is Ryna, and I was the lady's maid. I went to tend to her only to find that she was not in her room any longer. With the storm and all I feared for her ladyship's safety so when I saw your lordship's two retainers I followed them so that I could request their help in finding the lady. Please sir, I meant no harm."  
  
Before he could say anything Suya had backed the terrified servant into a corner.   
  
He said, "Where is the vixen?"  
  
Trembling at the warrior's uncharacteristic show of violence in the presence of a female she said, "I-I know now, sir! Please let me go! You are hurting me!"  
  
The valorous fox demon paled, released the frightened servant, mumbled an apology to her, then said, "I knew something was amiss! The fair vixen came to me in tears. My lord, as I hold my vows true, if I find out that it was you that harmed her; you will feel my wrath! You are my friend, sir, but my protection was sworn to her. I never should have let her leave from my sight."  
  
Sesshoumaru was very still as his most trusted retainer's words sunk in. Never had Suya threatened him.  
  
Rossel, being the only one of his right mind, showed Ryna the door, then said, "My lord, shall I search the castle grounds for her? She couldn't have gone far."  
  
Amber eyes focused on the wolf demon as Sesshoumaru said, "Don't bother Rossel. She's not in the castle anymore."  
  
Two voices chorused a confused, "Sir?"  
  
Anguish, horror, and anger echoed in his voice as he said, "I knew the moment she was gone."  
  
He cast his gaze to the ground.  
  
"I felt as if a light had left the darkness of this place. She was like a star fallen from the sky, an angel knocked from the heavens. Her light would have died here."  
  
He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"My exact opposite. Mortal, human, soft, weak, gentle, kind.... A light to the darkness of my life, a strange warmth to the eternal cold that exists in my soul, and yet.....Yet I can't help but feel that this was for the best. I never should have agreed to keep her here."  
  
(Suya)  
  
Suya's anger quickly gave way to concern as he saw his lord's perilous condition and fragile state of mind. He had never seen his lord look so down trodden. His concern tripled when he saw the dark drops of blood on the carpet.   
  
Sesshoumaru had not been careful of his razor sharp claws and had injured himself when he clenched his hands into fists.  
  
Gently grabbing the larger youkai by the wrist he said, "I must speak with you in private for a moment, m'lord."  
  
He then pulled the other youkai over to the balcony window.  
  
Now out of Rossel's earshot he looked Sesshoumaru right in the eyes and said, "Sesshoumaru, my friend, what is the matter with you? I've never seen you in such a state of absolute disarray. You look horrible."  
  
The youkai lord was silent for long moments before he said, " I let her get too close, Suya. She just appeared in my life and she's already become a necessary part of it. My servants adore her, most of my stronger retainers protect her including you, and my precious pup cares deeply for her. I fear that I have become a victim of her charms as well. I may soon find myself protecting her as closely as I guard Rin. I don't know why, but when I heard that she was gone I was horrified and relieved at the same time. I want to follow her when she leaves my presence. Suya, the other day she fell from a tree. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. It was the first time in my life that I had stayed by a human's bedside and fought so fiercely for a life. Even Rin doesn't command that much of my attention."  
  
Suya put his hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezed it reassuringly, then said, "Could it be possible that you care for the fair little vixen?"  
  
(Rossel)  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could answer the kitsune's question Rossel approached them and said, "My lord, earlier today I heard something that chilled me to my soul and filled my heart with such sorrow. Do you know what it was?"  
  
Though the wolf had heard the sound before he still wanted his lord to hear of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged then said, "That was me Rossel."  
  
"But lord, it sounded like a wolf mourning the loss of its mate."  
  
He watched as the silverish white fur of the lord's tail stood on end. The last time such a sound had been heard was when the lord's mother had died.  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. Had he really sounded like that? He'd known that it was quite eerie, but really had it been that bad?  
  
'I knew I should have suppressed that sound.'  
  
He had never felt such extreme emotion and, at the time, he hadn't figured anyone could hear him. He faintly remembered his father's anguished, howl like sounds upon his mother's death. Had such an eerie, mournful should actually come out of him? Apparently so.  
  
Walking over to lean against the wall he said, "Did I really sound like that, Rossel?"  
  
The wolf youkai nodded at his lord then said, "It sent chills down my spine, sir. I've never heard one of your family do that before."  
  
A smirk came on his features as he said, "Inu-Yasha has done it twice. Once when his mother died and once when he thought his wench was dead."  
  
Rossel smiled then said, "Shall I leave you to your business, sir?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded then glanced at Suya and said, "As to your question, Suya...... I'm not really sure how I feel about her. Emotions aren't exactly my strong point. When she is around me tis if all my years of loneliness are nonexistent, but when she leaves there is this strange pain."  
  
He put his hand over his heart.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Sir, I know she was in your company. Why did she come to me in tears? The vixen has been very happy here up until today. Tell me what happened!"  
  
At Suya's impassioned words the youkai lord flinched. His hand came up slightly then dropped back to his side. He had been trying to forget what had happened, but Suya wanted to know and nothing could dissuade him in this.   
  
Sighing slightly he said, "After she fell from the tree I decided to bring her to the closest room. At the time is was mine. I used the Tetsuiguia to heal her wounds. Then I left the room to let Ms. Paely get her into some clean clothes. When I returned our guest was resting so I went to my desk to finish a letter I had started. I suppose I fell asleep because the next thing I remember is being shaken awake by the female. Disoriented as I was I allowed her to move me somewhere more comfortable than my desk. When she tried to leave I woke up the rest of the way and stopped her."  
  
Suya interrupted as he said, "Why?"  
  
"Because it had occurred to me that we had never been introduced."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway.... I, of course, introduced myself properly, but when her turn came....."  
  
(Suya)  
  
Suya held his breath. Had the lord learned the vixen's identity? His question was answered when Sesshoumaru said, "She pointed out to me that she was not proper enough to be introduced to a lord."  
  
Suya sighed in relief then said, "What happened next, m'lord?"  
  
Apparently the youkai lord wasn't listening because he sounded dazed as he said, "Gods, she looked so beautiful.... Like an angel encased within a mortal shell."  
  
Suya stared at his lord a moment before saying in an amused tone, "My lord, I believe you have been around me too long. You've picked up an ear for poetry."  
  
He watched as his long time friend shook his head to clear his amber eyes.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru said, "Suya, never in my long life have I met a human who so closely matched to the terms minx and vixen. A goddess by looks, an angel by attitude, a vixen by her charms, and a minx by how quickly she stole this lord's heart."  
  
Suya smiled. " Now you see why I saved her, why I protect her. You are not the first to loose your heart to the vixen and her charms. I fell prey the first time I laid eyes on her, though, tis more brotherly affection I feel."  
  
A faint tint of red rose up on the lord's cheeks as he said, "Unfortunately for me, Suya, I do understand. The fair maiden has thrown my entire world into chaos, yet I know not her name. Strange how something as trivial as her name frustrates me with it's elusiveness."  
  
Little did they know that Rossel was on his way with news that would bring the full force of Sesshoumaru's wrath upon them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
  
Please read and review. 


	10. She's been what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. However, Suya, Rossel, and Ryna are my characters so don't steal them.  
  
Voting progress:  
  
Sess/Kagome: 13  
  
Inu/Kagome: 9  
  
Looks like Sesshoumaru has taken the lead. If you want Kagome to be with Inu-Yasha then you better start sending in those votes. Now please enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.10: She's been what?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Rossel)  
  
'His lordship is going to be quite vexed with this news. Imagine, that mongrel half brother of his kidnapping the fair damsel. He should have been slain at birth!' Rossel ranted as he rushed back to his lord's chambers.  
  
Bursting through the door Rossel skidded to a stop mere inches from plowing into Suya.   
  
After taking two back steps he said, "My lord!"  
  
He panted slightly to catch his breath as Sesshoumaru turned to say, "Hm? What is it Rossel?"  
  
Composing himself before his lord the wolf youkai said, "Suya's female companion has been captured by your half brother!"  
  
He watched his lord go completly still.  
  
Suya, on the other hand, was furious.  
  
Rossel was about to attempt to calm the seething fox demon when a fearsome roar shook the castle to it's foundations. Rossel could feel all the color drain from his face. There were few things that scared him. An angry Sesshoumaru was one of them.  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
Rage filled his senses. Inu-Yasha had gone too far! The damnable hanyou had a wench of his own!   
  
Turning his angry amber eyes to Rossel he said, "She's been what?!"  
  
Part of him was amused as Rossel shrank back in fear before saying, "C-captured, my lord. By Inu-Yasha it seems. I found his tracks near the forest line. Her's were near the fountain. They came to the edge of the forest where Inu-Yasha's were then just disappeared. The prints were near washed away, sir, but I'm positive they were your half brother's."  
  
Sesshoumaru's entire system went into alert mode. If Rossel was right, and he always was, then he'd have to go into Inu-Yasha's lands and rescue the captured female.   
  
Viscously forcing his chaotic emotions under control he said, "Well, I suppose I shall have to go save her now, ne? Though, why my little brother took her when he has his own wench to worry for, is beyond me."  
  
He could sense Suya's withdrawl from this conversation. That meant the kitsune knew what Inu-Yasha's reason was.  
  
Stiffly standing Sesshoumaru said, "Both of you are to stay here. I shall go for the female alone. Inu-Yasha will learn not to steal from this youkai lord."  
  
He then turned on his heal and strided out of the room and out of the castle. As soon as he was far enough away from his loyal retainors he allowed his pent up emotions free reign.  
  
In a burst of frustrated fury he lashed out and smashed a secton of the brick fence that marked the end of his castle grounds.  
  
Everything crashed in on the youkai lord then. He sank to the ground beside the large hole he'd made in the fence and tried to gather his composure once more.  
  
His all consuming rage had given way to pure horror. Even though his half brother had treated Rin well when he'd captured her, there was no guarantee he'd show the same curtesy to the female.  
  
That thought alone brought his heart leaping into his throat. The mere thought of that gentle little human in pain drew a soft whine from him. He could not bare it if something were to happen to her because of him.  
  
It was a long while before he was able to get back on his feet and start back on his mission. If it took the last breath from his body he would see that the female was brought home safely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
  
Read and review.  
  
Don't forget to keep voting. 


	11. The confrontation or Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Any original characters mentioned in this fiction are of my creation and are not to be used in other fics unless you ask me first. Those characters are Suya, Rossel, and Ryna.  
  
Warning! Warning! OOC Sesshoumaru in this chapter!  
  
Voting Update:  
  
Inu/Kagome:12  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome:14  
  
Sesshoumaru is still in the lead. Keep voting people! If you want an Inu/Kagome romance than keep voting for them.  
  
I need feedback people! Please leave a review with your votes so that I know if I'm doing something wrong. I need your opinions to keep me going. Oh, and could somebody please tell me the correct spelling for the healing sword Sesshoumaru has and Inu-Yasha's sword. I'd really appreciate it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 11: The confrontation/Identity Revealed  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in silence. He had sent Kagome home just half an hour ago to protect her from what he knew would come. His brother would come for her. That couldn't be allowed so he'd sent her to the only place he knew for certain that she'd be safe. Her time.   
  
Though she had practically begged to stay with him he had insisted she go to her time and that she stayed there until he came to get her.  
  
Now all that remained was the waiting and the fight to come. He knew he'd have to fight Sesshoumaru for Kagome. It was the only way he could keep her with him.  
  
Inu-Yasha knew his half brother was close even before the distinct scent of the powerful lord reached him. The pure, unchecked fury Sesshoumaru was directing at him completely screamed the youkai's presence. The hanyou was well aware of his older brother's presence by the time the youkai lord came into view.  
  
The sight that met his amber eyes was not at all what he had been expecting. He had been waiting for his calm, non-emotional half brother not this emotional wreck of a youkai now before him. This fierce, raging creature could not possibly be Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, yet he was. The calculating killer he could handle, but not a fully-grown, furious, dog youkai. The normally cold look that appeared in Sesshoumaru's eyes was now replaced by a righteous fury that made his amber eyes seem almost golden. His usually neatly kept hair was wild and the fur on his tail bristled with indignation and anger. The calm aura normally associated with Sesshoumaru was now in chaotic turmoil. The ragged breathing and drawn sword completed his brother's total look of lost composure.  
  
Inu-Yasha could tell that his brother was frazzled beyond the limits of his calm demeanor. Sesshoumaru had never been in such a state before. What surprised him the most, though, was that Sesshoumaru had yet to detect his presence.  
  
Jumping down from his tree branch and landing in front of his half brother Inu-Yasha said, "Looking for someone, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The hanyou's words had barely faded from the air when Sesshoumaru slammed him into a tree.   
  
After letting an angry roar like sound out at the surprised hanyou he said, "Where is she?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed his brother's arm and said, "Somewhere safe from you!"  
  
Then he threw the youkai lord away from him and into a grove of trees.  
  
A fierce growl rang through the air then silver blur came flying through the air towards Inu-Yasha. The sound of metal against metal fills the once still afternoon air.  
  
Two powerful beings; one a half-grown hanyou and one a full-grown youkai lord, were about to clash. Two swords were drawn. This battle would decide the fate of one human miko.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
She'd tried to stay in her time, she really had, but something told her that she was needed in the past. She could hear a faint screaming in her head. It sounded oddly like a vexed Inu-Yasha or maybe an irritated Sesshoumaru. The closer to the well Kagome came the louder and clearer the voice became.  
  
It didn't take her long to distinguish the voice as belonging to the long dead father of her hanyou protector and his nonchalant half brother.  
  
When she had reached the lip of the well the all-to-familiar voice said, *Thank the gods you heard me! There is still time! You must stop this senseless battle before it destroys one or both of them. The healing sword Tensugia and the fighter's sword Tetsuiguia were not made to be used against one another! I'm begging you miko, please stop them. I don't want to loose either of my sons. They hear me, but do not heed my words. Please make them stop. *  
  
Kagome leaned against the well and said, "How do I stop them? The effectiveness of the subduing spell is chancy at the most."  
  
A soft sigh was heard before he said, *Subdue both of them then speak to them. They will both listen to you. Don't worry I won't allow harm to come to you. *  
  
Sitting on the lip of the well she said, "I trust you so I'll go, but if either of them come at me I'll find a way to harm you."  
  
A chuckle rang in the air, but the voice did not return.  
  
Taking that as her cue Kagome jumped into the well then climbed back up using the vines. The loud crashing of metal against metal sent a fearful chill through her body and made her heart leap into her throat. She definatly needed to stop this.  
  
She had expected an indifferent youkai and her valiant hanyou protector, not these two out of control forces of nature. She was used to their battles for the sword, not this unrestrained fight over her.  
  
Both of them had numerous wounds. Luckily they were only flesh wounds and would heal within the hour.  
  
Pulling herself to hide behind the well Kagome watched the two brothers as they fought. It was apparent that Sesshoumaru had the advantage with his superior height, weight, and skill. Inu-Yasha was cunning and strong, but this battle would be difficult on him. She watched in silence as they swiped, dodged, and countered one another in rising ferocity.  
  
A loud yip of pain brought her attention to Inu-Yasha just as his feet were swiped out from under him. Blood pooled around him from a deep gash in his side. Kagome was about to intervene when Inu-Yasha suddenly brought his sword up and stabbed Sesshoumaru in the chest.  
  
Kagome's blood ran cold as the powerful lord staggered three steps then collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly climbed to his feet and was about to finish the older youkai when Kagome came back to her senses and yelled, "Don't kill him, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The hanyou's amber gaze came up to her as he said, "Oi, Kagome, what are you doing back here?! I told you not to come back until I came for you! Leave now, this is not something you should see!"  
  
Kagome ran over to the injured hanyou, looked him directly in his tired eyes, and said, "Don't kill him. Please, Inu-Yasha, you can't do this. You can't kill your own brother even if he is your enemy."  
  
The hanyou looked at her as if she was crazy. Why would she save the life of his enemy?  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
Pain was all he registered. It saturated every particle of his being. Yet he was still alive. As hard as it was to fight off the darkness that had claimed him, he knew he had to open his eyes. Immense pain racked his body as he slowly opened his amber eyes. The female he had come for was standing on the other side of his half brother.   
  
Her voice was low, but he could tell that she was pleading with Inu-Yasha for his life. The way she kept glancing over her shoulder at him was proof of that.  
  
Her long hair was free and flowed around her shoulders in a ripple of ebony beauty. Her clothes surprised him. This was no demure feudal lady, but a head strong, independent, young woman. Everything from her form fitting black pants to her gray tube top spoke of her defiance.  
  
She was a world apart from every other female he knew.   
  
It was then that Inu-Yasha saw that he was awake. With a fierce growl he lunged at the fallen lord and raised his sword for the killing blow.  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear the female yelling at his half brother, begging him to stop.  
  
Before the hanyou reached him the female squared her shoulders and yelled out, "That's it! Inu-Yasha, SIT!"  
  
THUMP! The hanyou hit the ground. Yet the subduing spell had not harmed.  
  
Gathering his strength Sesshoumaru said, "Why did you save me? I've caused you nothing but grief."  
  
The female knelt before him, her eyes on his wound, and said, "I told you before, Sesshoumaru, to me all life is precious. No matter what a person has done or how they have lived, their life is important. You have two worried friends and a little girl at home that expect you to return. Your brother doesn't see that. I look at you and I see the youkai that cares deeply for a human child. I remember what I saw in your castle. Rin is waiting on you, and that is enough reason for me."  
  
Before he could say anything the female was forced away from him. The subduing spell had worn off.   
  
Since he couldn't move to see what was happening he had to rely on his hearing. Upon hearing the sound of a sword being drawn he prepared himself for death. He would go down fighting like a true warrior if he could manage to stand in time. He was mortally wounded and nothing short of a miracle would save him now. Thus a miracle is precisely what he got.  
  
He heard soft footsteps then he felt the subtle presence of the female at his side. In a pure fluid movement she grabbed the Tetsuiguia from its scabbard, swung her body around to face Inu-Yasha, and skillfully blocked the blow that would surely have killed him. (AN: Kagome has been around Inu-Yasha so long that she picked up sword fighting.)  
  
His amber eyes were wide with surprise. Forcing himself to endure the pain he sat himself up against a boulder and stared openly at the young female. Her position spoke of her skill with a blade. One of her legs touched the ground at the knee while the foot of the other pushed against the ground to gain leverage.  
  
His half brother could not hope to over power her as long steady defensive stance. The Tetsuiguia was no longer transformed since it wasn't made to harm humans. This helped even the odds somewhat. The hanyou's arms were shaking with the force he was using to break her defense. She was using the hanyou's own strength against him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, as he saw what his brother did not. The hand that pressed against the flat of Tensugia's blade was bleeding. The healing sword had caused harm.  
  
'This is the reason Tetsuiguia and Tensugia were never supposed to be used against one another! When used to fight in the same battle the Tensugia becomes a lethal weapon. I must get up! Her blood should not be staining my sword!'  
  
Though weak from blood loss and practically helpless Sesshoumaru managed to bring himself to his feet. His stance was set wide in attempt to stay on his feet, but it did little to balance him. The sound of metal against metal followed by a thump sound made him glace at the female once more. She had managed to overbalance Inu-Yasha and had sent the hanyou sprawling.   
  
She met his gaze for a fleeting moment then walked over to stand at his side. His momentary relief of her well being turned to severe concern as his eyes strayed to the blood running down her arm from a deep gash on the palm of her hand.  
  
With gentleness not usually in his possession Sesshoumaru wrapped one of his long fingered hands around the wrist of her injured hand and brought it closer so he could examine her hand.  
  
His voice was soft as he said, "You got hurt protecting me."  
  
She nodded then said, "It isn't bad. I've had worse and lived."  
  
Then changing the subject she said, "This senseless battle has to stop."  
  
"Yes, I see that now, but how? I came to bring you home and Inu-Yasha is intent on keeping you."  
  
"You can't fight anymore. Not with this injury. Let me handle Inu-Yasha. He'll listen to me if he knows what's good for him."  
  
His concerned amber eyes locked with her determined blue ones as he said, "But.... you'll get hurt again."  
  
She gently shook her head and said, "He won't hurt me, Sesshoumaru. You have to trust me."  
  
She paused, turned to look at Inu-Yasha, and said, "SIT!"  
  
THUMP!   
  
Then she turned back to the youkai lord and said, "Believe my words. I will be fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru let his hand drop from her wrist then brought it up to rest on her shoulder for balance. It was starting to be a struggle to simply remain on his feet. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the female move.  
  
He looked down just in time to see her pres one small hand to the wound in his chest. A sharp stab of pain nearly made him cry out, but he managed to turn it into a grimace just in time.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Dark blue eyes focused on him as she said, "Putting pressure to this wound. I don't want you to bleed to death."  
  
As she spoke Sesshoumaru's hand came up without him realizing it to cover hers where it pressed against his chest. He found that he didn't mind her touch as much as he should have. Nobody had really cared about his life and well being since his mother had died. Yet a fragile human female was defying everyone to keep him alive.  
  
He knew this young woman better than he had any right to. She was an angel brought into this world of darkness and death to return feeling to a youkai lord's frozen heart. Someone like him had no right to be near someone like her.   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Inu-Yasha's voice rang out in the afternoon air. "Oi, Kagome, get away from him! What has gotten into you today?! Sesshoumaru can rip you to shreads easily! Get away while he's too weak to hurt you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review. 


	12. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Any original characters mentioned in this fiction are of my creation and are not to be used in other fics unless you ask me first. Those characters are Suya, Rossel, and Ryna.  
  
Votes:  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome: 17  
  
Inu/Kagome: 18  
  
Inu-Yasha has pulled ahead, but since Sesshoumaru was in the lead for so long this chapter is completly devoted to portraying his POV. I don't want any votes for this chapter just comments please. The voting will resume in chapter 13. Thank you and Enjoy. Oh and sorry for the long delay.  
  
Ch. 12: Reactions  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
The youkai lord was horrified by his half brother's words.   
  
Reigning in on his turmulent emotions he thought, 'Ka-go-me? Inu-Yasha's wench?! There's no way! Certainly I would have reconized her if she were....But then, I never really paid attention to her before in my past encounters with my brother. She can't be my brother's wench, she just can't. Please don't let this be true. If she is then I am doomed, for I'm not sure I can part with her after everything that has happened.'  
  
His eyes focused on the female as she said, "No I won't, Inu-Yasha! I won't move! This stupid fued you two have been fighting must stop! You already beat him! Isn't that enough to end this? Must there be more bloodshed between you? I won't just stand by while you kill him because of some stupid vendetta!"  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear his brother's growled warning of, "You don't understand anything, Kagome. This isn't mearly a battle for the sword anymore. This is personal."  
  
"Personal? Personal! Inu-Yasha there is nothing personal about you two fighting over me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel his blood run cold. His worst fear had come true. The young woman that had saved his life and that cared so much about the people that she called friend, was his enemy. The knowledge that he'd tried more than once to kill her caused a wave of dread to wash over him. He had actually tried to kill the gentle little female. She knew the whole time how this would end, yet she let it continue.  
  
His mind was reeling. 'Why would Inu-Yasha harm his own wench?! It doesn't make any sense! She ran from him, she ran1 Yet there is still such strong ties between them.'  
  
The youkai lord could still smell her blood. If her defiance of the hanyou continued, she would pass out from blood loss before he could help her. His enemy or not, he wouldn't let her die.  
  
Letting out a sharp, bark-like noise to stop Inu-Yasha he said, "You ignorant hanyou! For once in your misbegotten life use your head! I care not if you continue to fight me, but our female companion must be tended to first! Her life is more important to me ahan my own."  
  
That did the trick. Inu-Yasha stopped his attack. Setting his nose to the wind he caught theblood scent and looked at Kagome with concern. It was the first time he'd taken time to notice. The fact that his hanyou brother could be so neglectant of his wench made Sesshoumaru very mad.  
  
Inu-Yasha said, "You're right, Sesshoumaru, but I smell more of your blood than hers."  
  
The youkai lord's eyes widened as he looked down to the hnd that was still putting pressure to the wound on his chest. Moving his hand from hers Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to trail down the length of the hand he had been holding. He looked from her hand to her elbow then let out a soft gasp as he saw the dried blood there. In her haste to stop his blood loss Kagome had used her injured hand. He could hear Inu-Yasha growling as he grabed her hand with both of his and turned it palm up for examination. A softly spoken curse left his lips as he saw the pale white scar on her palm where the gash had been. releasingher hand he then gently turned her around and nudged her towards Inu-Yasha. When she was safely in the hanyou's care he chanced a look at his chest wound.  
  
If Inu-Yasha had struck only inches deeper he would've struck Sesshoumaru's heart and killed the lord instantly. An audiable gasp was heard from the full youkai as realization sunk in. His wound was healed over as well. They had healed each other. They each now had the other person's blood running in their veins. They had exchanged blood, though accidently. This would put an interesting turn on an already tense situation.  
  
Well thats it for this chapter. Sorry again for taking so long. 


	13. Blood Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Any original characters mentioned in this fiction are of my creation and are not to be used in other fics unless you ask me first. Those characters are Suya, Rossel, and Ryna.  
  
Okay the voting polls are now open again. If you voted for your favorate pairing in a review for chapter 12 it was not counted. Sorry.  
  
Slight OOC warning.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ch. 13: Blood bonds  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
He was beyond confused. Why had Kagome not listened to him? Why was she trying to save Sesshomaru? Worse yet, why was she defending him? What in the seven hells had possesed his half brother? Why did Sesshoumaru care what happened to Kagome? All of his many questions went unanswered as he watched his half brother with a cautious eye.  
  
Still keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru he turned to Kagome and said, "You need to go home, Kagome. This battle is over so you don't have to be here anyore."  
  
The miko nodded then began slowly walking to the well.   
  
She was about to jump in when a growling voice said, "Don't you dare!"  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Kagome twirled around on her heel towards the voice. Sesshoumaru's stotic amber eyes met her dark blue eyes. He had been the one speaking. Apparantly he head looked up from checking his wound when he heard that she intended to leave. His features were drawn from long hours fighting and traveling. Despite his stotic expression and seeming streagth Kagome could tell he was tired. His composure was strained and fragile at best, but t least he still had it. When Kagome tried to jump in the well again Sesshoumaru growled at her and took a step forward.  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
He had to keep her here. If she went through that well there would be no telling when or if she'd ever return. He wasn't sure he could handle that. She was too deeply integrated into his life for him to easily let her go. He had to force himself to stay put when she tried for the well again. This was absolute torcher for him.   
  
The exchange of blood was a very serious matter amonst demons, particularly dog demons. Though the exchange had been accidental it was still a strong binding force. Too far would inflict serious pain, but too close risked Inu-Yasha's wrath. Her location by the well was already causing him considerable discomfort. Her being unaware of this fact just made everything worse. This was going to get complicated very quickly.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Things were starting to get wierd. She had stopped the fight but now a different kind of fight was starting. Every time she tried to jump into the well Sesshoumaru would growl at her or take a step forward. Inu-Yasha was going to get violent soon if Sesshoumaru got any closer. She could feel the cold stone of the well on her back. She knew she was only making everything worse by being here.   
  
Making up her mind Kagome swung her legs over the lip of the well and prepared to jump. She was about to push off into the well when she heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud thump sound coming from behind her. She whirled around in time to prevent Inu-Yasha from kicking the downed lord in the stomach.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't even think about it!"  
  
The hanyou looked over at her and said, "Huh? Damnit Kagome, stop defending him! He's not worth it!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Ack! Whadya do that for?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes were filled with anger as she said, "You said the fighting was over! And stop questioning my motives for helping him!"  
  
She then made her way over to the fallen lord, knelt down beside him, and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
Before her words had even died in the air Sesshoumaru grabbed her, pulld her into his lap, and started running his hnds up and down her arms. Kagome could feel him shaking.  
  
His voice was harsh as he said, "Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
Kagome was now more confused than ever what had caused this reaction in the youkai? She would soon find out.  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
He had almost lost her. She just about went into the well. In his weakened state he couldn't have physiclly stopped her. In fact his loss of blood had contributed to his collapse and her continued presence. It had taken most of his remaining streangth to grab her as he had only moments ago. The only reason she hdn't moved awway yet was because of what he ahd said to her.   
  
He could hear his brother growling at him. Inu-Yasha had claim to the girl as well. If the hanyou attacked him now he was as good as dead. He had no streangth left to fight and Inu-Yasha had Tetsugia and Tensagia. Without the healing sword to protect him now, he would survive another battle with the hanyou. Kagome was his only chance now.   
  
Completly disregarding his pride he looked down into the miko's eyes and said, "I need your help. As much as I hate to admit it, I can no longer defend myself."  
  
Another layer of the ice wall around his heart melted as she flashed a brilliant smile at him and started lightly rubbing his tense shoulders. He let his arms drop from around her and sighed. Her nearness eased some of the strrain the distance between them had caused only moments ago, but he was still feeling the effects.  
  
As soon as he had cut her loose Kgome looked at him and said, "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. I won't let Inu-Yasha hurt you."  
  
Then she stood and turned to address the hanyou. He could do nothing for her now save watch and hope she'd be okay. His life depended on her sucsess.  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
I can't wait for your votes/comments.  
  
Till next chapter.  
  
Ja ne, minna. 


	14. Enter Problem Number Three

Disclaimer: see first chapter please.  
  
Voting Update!  
  
Sess/Kagome: 18  
  
Inu/Kagome: 15  
  
Fluffy-sama is in the lead again! That means its time for a Sess/Kagome moment chapter.  
  
Sorry for the space between updates and I hope this was worth the wait.  
  
Slight OOC warning again.  
  
".."-Speaking aloud  
  
'..'-Thinking  
  
*..*-Speaking telepathically or through a bond  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 14: Enter problem number three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kouga)  
  
He was furious. He had been on his way to visit his Kagome when he had caught the strong scent of a full blood dog youkai. He had detored to investigate only to discover that this youkai he had smelt was fighting with the loathsome hanyou, Inu-Yasha. The other thing he noticed was that Kagome was injured.  
  
He was able to hold his temper in chick until he saw the youkai pull Kagome into his lap. That was when he reconized who the youkai was.  
  
'What the fuck is Lord Sesshoumaru doint here?! Furthermore, why is he touching my woman!?'  
  
As soon as Kagome had walked a safe distance away from the youkai lord Kouga jumped down from his perch, sped past the group, and grabbed Kagome. Kagome instantly started screaming. She hadn't sensed his presense, which he was thankful for. Had she sensed his presence she would have moved.  
  
He carried her about a mile off before he set her down and said, "Are you alright, Kagome? Did either of those bastards hurt you?"  
  
Before he recieved her answer Kouga got tackled to the ground by a highly vexed hanyou. Instantly the wolf youkai sprang into action. He kicked Inu-Yasha right where there was an open wound then flipped the half demon off of him and into a tree. He didn't give the hanyou any time to defend himself and mercilously attacked with his claws.  
  
Kouga pulled his fist back to punch the near helpless Inu-Yasha full force, but was stopped from striking by the sound of loud growling. He turned completly around and was met with the tip of Toukijin(sp?), Sesshoumaru's sword. He trailed his eyes up until he saw the blazing amber eyes of the dog youkai lord.  
  
Kouga watched impassivly as the Western Lord's eyes narrowed. Then he heard Sesshoumaru say, "Stay the hell away from Kagome."  
  
"Not a chance, dog turd, she's mine!"  
  
Kouga didn't even flinch when the youkai lord pressed the tip of the sword into his neck. He also heard the growled warning directed at him.  
  
He caught Kagome's scent a split second before he heard her say, "Put away the sword, Sesshoumaru. Kouga, stay right where you are if you value your life."  
  
He was beyond amazed when the large youkai did just as she asked him. He was even more amazed as he watched Sesshoumaru walk over to Kagome and calmly stand behind her.  
  
He felt a cold chill run down his spine when Kagome turned to him with the coldest glare on her face and said, "I belong to no one, Kouga, least of all you. I am my own person and it is my right to choose who's mate I am."  
  
"But I already claimed you as mine."  
  
"That means nothing to me. The only reason you did that was because you wanted to use me to find the jewel shards."  
  
"That's not true! I'm in love with you, Kagome!"  
  
"Well I don't love you, Kouga!"  
  
The wolf youkai went completly still. He couldn't believe his ears. She didn't love him? No, he would never believe that was true.   
  
Squaring his shoulders he said, "I won't believe that that is true! One of these dogs has done something to you, Kagome! You aren't thinking straight, but don't worry, everything will be normal again soon."  
  
He then lunged at Sesshoumaru and began fighting the youkai lord with all he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Inu-Yasha)  
  
Rage. Pure, all consuming, rage. He couldn't control it, didn't want to control it. It made him feel stronger and gave him the energy he needed to pull himself from the tree he was leaning against. As soon as he was on his feet he drew his sword and started towards where Kouga was fighting with Sesshoumaru. When he reached them he sliced the ground between them with the fully transformed Tetsuiguia.  
  
Growling loudly he said, "Kouga, you damn coward! Don't you ever learn your lesson? Kagome is not your woman! And another thing, can't you mind your own damn buisness for once! You interupted something that did not concern you! Worse yet, you stole Kagome! This time you are going down!"  
  
With another loud growl Inu-Yasha pounced on Kouga. The wolf demon would not bother Kagome any more.   
  
Inu-Yasha was matching Kouga blow for blow until the wolf demon darted away and landed a little ways in front of Kagome. By the time Inu-Yasha realized this he had already used the wind scar. All the anger seeped out of him as he saw Kagome's eyes widen as she too saw the deadly attack that was heading straight for her.   
  
Kouga had already lept out of the way of the attack. He was now in mid-leap trying to reach Kagome. He knew that even his speed would not be enough to reach her in time.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at his brother. Sesshoumaru was frozen in horror at what was about to happen. He was too far off to make it to the miko in time and he knew it.   
  
Dropping the Tetsuiguia to the ground Inu-Yasha made an all-or-nothing effeort to reach Kagome in time. He was nearly there when the attack struck.  
  
"KAGOME!" He called her name, near desperate to find her safe and sound.  
  
When the dust cleared he realized that Kagome was not there. Looking around he saw the edge of a purple robe in a tree not too far away.  
  
He let out a soft sigh of relief then said, "Oi, Miroku, is Kagome alright?!"  
  
A moment later the monk landed on the ground and started walking towards Inu-Yasha with a very shaken miko in his arms. She had her face hidden inthe folds of the houshi's robes near his chest and was shaking violently.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to take the miko from Miroku when two new voices were heard.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" A ball of auburn colored fluff attached itself to Inu-Yasha's chest.  
  
"Ack! Shippou! I told you not to do that!"  
  
Shippou released the irritated hanyou then said, "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. It's just-KASSAN!"  
  
The kitsune had seen Kagome then and had lept over to sit on Miroku's head.  
  
Then a second voice said, "Inu-Yasha, you're back."  
  
The hanyou inclined his head then said, "Hai, Sango."  
  
Inu-Yasha sent a death glared to Kouga and the growling Sesshoumaru then eased Kagome into his arms and softly said, " Daijoubu ka, Kagome?" (AN: I think that means are you okay, but I'm not really sure.)  
  
Wide, teary eyes looked up at him as she said, "H-hai."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He didn't recieve a response.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
When he still didn't get an answer from her Inu-Yasha shifted her so that he could see her face and saw that her eyes were no longer focused on him. Following her gaze he realized that Kagome was now looking at his half brother. Sesshoumaru had somehow caught the miko's attention, but how could he have without saying anything? He didn't know, but he was determined to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
He was not pleased. First, that idiot wolf dared to steal what was his! Then that same wolf disrespected him and attempted to convince Kagome that she was being controlled. After that this Kouga had had the nerve to attack him. Then Inu-Yasha interupted that battle and nearly killed Kagome! He was very relieved that the monk had reached her in time though he didn't let it show. Then Inu-Yasha actually took the miko from the monk and spoke to her as if it had not been his fault!  
  
Sesshoumaru's anger had intensified when Kagome met his gaze with a very scared look in her eyes. Not minding his sharp claws the youkai lord clenched his hands into fists at his sides until he could feel blood running down his hands from his palms.  
  
*Please don't do that. You're hurting yourself.*  
  
A soft entreaty into his mind made him loosen the pressure on his palms. Soon after he registered that someone had spoken to him in his mind.   
  
Narrowing his eyes slightly at his half brother he locked eyes with Kagome once more then decided to confirm something that was bothering him.  
  
*Kagome? Can you hear me?*  
  
The miko's eyes focused on him.  
  
*Hai.*  
  
For a moment Sesshoumaru's anger gave way to surprise as realization set in. The accidental exchange of blood between himself and the young miko had caused a special rappord to be formed in their minds. Most of his surprise came from the knowledge that this specific rappord was usually only found between a set of mates or soon-to-be mates.   
  
He and Kagome were most certainly not mates so this sharingof minds should not be possible. He knew he needed to discuss this with her, but it could wait until Inu-Yasha had put her down. He would not risk her safety.  
  
When he focused back on her he noticed that his half brother was glaring at him. Ignoring the irratable hanyou he concentrated on speaking to Kagome through thier rappord.  
  
*Are you okay?*  
  
*Iie. I got sideswiped by the wind scar.*  
  
He growled.  
  
*That bastard hurt you! I'll kill him, I swear it!*  
  
*It's just a scratch, Sesshoumaru.*  
  
*You can't lie to me, Kagome. I can feel your pain.*  
  
He realized exactly what he said at the same time Kagome did.  
  
*You...feel my pain?*  
  
*I...yes. I feel it as acutly as if it were my own.*  
  
*How is that possible?*  
  
*It shouldn't be. This sort of ability is usually only possible with mates.*  
  
*But you're not my mate.*  
  
*I know. That is why this disturbs me. This rappord between us I can understand, but feeling what you feel...*  
  
*Could it just be a part of your heritage? I mean Inu-Yasha and I can finish each other's sentences and he usually knows when I'm in trouble.*  
  
*I think that is part of it, but healing each other like we did also is a part of this.*  
  
*Oh. Are you okay now? You were in so much pain a little while ago.*  
  
*I am feeling quite well now, actually. I think what I was experiencing something akim to seperation sickness.*  
  
*What is that?*  
  
*Seperation Sickness? Well... Typically, youkai mates don't leave one another for very long. The reason for this is because the distance between them is physically painful. As the distance increases between them, the pain intensifies. Depending on the type and age of the youkai, the worse the case of seperation sickness can be. Elves usually get it the worst. Canine youkai get it just a little less severe.*  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome nodded at him slightly, a gesture that missed Inu-Yasha's notice, then softly said, "Inu-Yasha, put me down. I'm okay."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in releif as Kagome's feet touched the ground and her hanyou protector stepped away from her to give her room to breathe. He was sure that Inu-Yasha would never let her down while Kouga was stillthere.  
  
As soon as Kagome was out of the hanyou's grasp Sesshoumaru rushed forward and gathered the miko into his own arms. After backing away from his half brother he set Kagome on the ground and put one clawed hand against the open wound on her side. He faintly noticed that Kouga and Inu-Yasha were staring at him with the strangest looks on their faces before he fully concentrated on what he was doing.  
  
A pale white glow started coming from the youkai's hands right where his palms met the miko's wound.   
  
'I thought so. It appears that I am still able to heal her. I wonder if she can also still heal me.'  
  
As if in answer to his thoughts, a moment later the glow intensified as the miko placed her smallhands against either side of his face just under where a long series of slashes were. He was far from unscathed after his fight with Kouga.   
  
Besides the vetical slashes across his fae, he hd several other wounds. The worst of those wounds was a deep open gash on his chest that exended from his right shoulder to the middle of his waist. It would heal, but it would be a painful brocess because of the nasty burn that was all around it.  
  
He briefly let his thoughts wander to the stinging wound on his upper body before focusing back on what he was doing. Unfortunatly, Kagome caught on to the brief leakage of pain into his countanence.  
  
*You're in pain.*  
  
The light around them flickered then went out as Sesshoumaru focusd completly on Kagome.  
  
*You can...I don't...you shouln't be...I mean...*  
  
He was cut off in the middle of his mutterings as the miko put her head against his shoulder and softly said, "Rambling doesn't suit you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Despite the fact that he knew they were being stared at, not to mention being growled at, he rested his head on top of hers and said, "Sorry, but I-"  
  
His amber eyes got really wide as he was once again stopped in the middle of his ranting by Kagome. This time, though, she brought one hand up and put the tips of her fingers against his lips to silence him. He could hear Inu-Yash growling at him, but he didn't care. It didn't matter, especially after the next thing Kagome said into his head.  
  
*Does it really matter?*  
  
The youkai lord shook his head slightly then gently took her hand in both of his and stared down into her dark blue eyes. There was definate affection in his amber eyes as he looked at Kagome. He had tried valiantly not too, but he had. He cared for her to some extent, but he would never be able to admit it. He would not let what happened to his father happen to him.  
  
He would never let harm come to her, nor would he willingly let her go. This would definatly lead to violence between Sesshoumaru and the irritable Inu-Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
PS: Listen to Garth Brooks' song, Shameless while you read this. You'll see why after you hear it.  
  
Ja minna 


	15. Important Announcement

ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!  
  
I'm opening a new poll to go along with the one I currently have.  
  
How many of you want this to have two separate endings? One where Kagome ends up with Sesshoumaru and one where she's with Inu-Yasha. Tell me what you think and if there are enough votes I'll put up two endings.  
  
Here are the votes as the are right now:  
  
K/S: 20  
  
K/IY: 18  
  
Keep voting and i'll see you in the new chapter which i should have up pretty soon.  
  
Ja mina  
  
PS: I'm almost done with the next chapter. Its been kinda hard to write so thats why its taking me so long. Seeya soon.  
  
Zachana16 


	16. Confessions and Confusions

A strange new Beginning

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Any original characters mentioned in this fic belong to me. Please don't use them without my permission.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. My muse has gone missing and I've had some trouble writing this part. Well, please enjoy this chapter. After this they're will only be two more chapters plus an epilogue. Make sure you get your votes in before the epilogue.

"Blah blah"-Speaking aloud

'_Blah blah'_-Thinking

_blah blah_-Speaking telepathically or through a bond

Slight OOC warning again.

Votes so far:

Sess/Kag: 23

Inu/Kag: 19

---------------------------------------------

Ch. 15: Confessions and Confusion

---------------------------------------------

(Kagome)

She was getting in over her head. Now, instead of only having to deal with Inu-Yasha or occasionally Kouga, she had the youkai lord called Sesshoumaru to contend with as well. She understood now what Inu-Yasha went through with Kikyou. Her hanyou companion as well as his antisocial brother had a special place in her heart, but she could not be with both of them. She would have to choose between them. The very thought of having to hurt either of them was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

_What troubles you so? _Came the slightly concerned mental voice of the taiyoukai lord.

This link between herself and Sesshoumaru was something to worry about as well. No matter which one she chose the bond would always be there. Kagome realized that she had sunk back into her thoughts when Sesshoumaru's mental voice echoed in her head once more.

_Kagome?_

Shaking her head slightly to clear her watery eyes Kagome answered the lord. _I'm okay, Sesshoumaru. I was just thinking deeply._

His arms came up subconsciously to wrap themselves at he waist while he continued their silent conversation. _Well don't do that again. I could feel your mind pulling away from mine and it shook me clear to my soul. Very few things can do that to me and I have no wish to repeat the experience._

Aloud Kagome said, "You're a worry wart. I swear you're worse than Inu-Yasha."

Growling slightly at her for her comparison of him to his younger brother Sesshoumaru said, "I am not."

"Whatever. you let go of me now? I need to go beat the shit out of Kouga for what he did earlier."

Sesshoumaru looked to where his arms still held the miko securely to him then smirked evilly and said, "I think not. I'm rather comfortable where I am at the moment."

Kagome shifted in his arms then said, "I'm warning you..."

"Warn all you wish miko, but I'm not letting you go."

Kagome shifted her stance slightly, grabbed the youkai's wrist, and said, "You asked for it, Fluff-sama!"

She then proceeded to toss the lord over her head and into a grove of trees some distance away from where she was. He got out of the trees a moment later with the most amusing expression on his face. The transference of blood, though accidental, had given her a small amount of his youkai strength as well as giving him immunity to most of her miko gifts. This would be interesting.

---------------------------------------------

(Sesshoumaru)

'_She has my strength! There is no way she could have pulled off that move otherwise. By the look on her face she didn't intend for me to be thrown quite this far.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he dusted his clothes off and removed the leaves from his hair.

He looked up to shout something to her and discovered that his brother and her friends were once more gathered around her. Inu-Yasha was too close to her for his comfort and piece of mind. The idiotic hanyou had nearly killed her earlier. Now he hovered over her as if nothing had happened. It was infuriating!

A low, angry growl escaped him before he even realized how angry he was becoming. He needed to find the Tensaiguia. The powerful healing sword would balance him back out. His control over his emotions was tenuous at best and he had no wish to let anyone see him loose his composure.

He knew that he had a bad temper and normally he was able to control it, but with the stressful happenings of the day he doubted he could keep himself in check for long. He was already showing the outward signs of his intense anger as it was. His growling was beginning to rise in volume as he stalked towards his brother. His rage would drive him to violence if he didn't find an outlet soon.

"Sesshoumaru, SIT!"

**THUMP**! That worked. Now he was much more concerned with getting to his feet and strangling Kagome for her antics. He heard the distinct sound of something being hit with a large mallet then saw a much frazzled Suya come charging out of the forest. (AN: For all you fans out there, **SUYA HAS RETURNED**!)

He was on his feet instantly. "Suya, I thought I told you to remain at the castle."

"You did sir. I would not have left, but..."

"But?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"Jakken has taken your kit, milord."

All the color drained from his already pale face. "Rin?"

Before anything else was said a loud scream filled the air followed by the scent of burning scent of wood. Inu-Yasha's forest was on fire.

Everything fell into place as Shippou blurred past yelling, "Don't worry, Rin, help is on the way!" (AN: yes he's met Rin.)

Sesshoumaru barely finished processed the fox kit's words before he heard Kagome say, "Shippou, don't go in there! The forest is on fire!"

The kitsune did not stop, though, and Kagome started to go after him.

She didn't get two steps past the lord before he snagged her by the waist, pulled her against his side, and let out a nearly roared command of, "No you don't!"

Everyone froze at the serious outburst of the normally composed taiyoukai lord. No one had ever heard that near violent tone in his voice before. Trying valiantly to control his severe trembling Sesshoumaru turned the still stunned miko to face him then grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her once.

Barely managing to keep his voice level he said, "Are you insane? That place will be engulfed by the flames in minutes."

Coming out of her stupor Kagome struggled vainly against Sesshoumaru's iron grasp and said, "I don't care!"

Still trying to remain calm he said, "Well I do. I won't let you go in there and possibly get yourself killed."

She thumped her fists against his chest and glared at him then said, "My son is in there!"

That did it. Completely loosing his temper the youkai lord removed one hand from where he was holding on to Kagome to gesture towards the now visibly burning forest and yelled, "So is my daughter!"

Both of them were brought out of their argument by the shouted command of, "**ENOUGH!" **

He looked over at the now visibly seething fox demon just as the word faded in the air.

---------------------------------------------

(Suya)

He couldn't believe his lordship would handle the vixen so harshly. It had taken all of his will power not to soundly smack his lord when Sesshoumaru shook the vixen hard enough to rattle her little bones. He hadn't been able to contain his anger any longer when his lordship raised his voice to the vixen. Enough was enough.

Crossing his arms over his chest Suya said, "This quarreling with the vixen is not going to help either of your precious kits."

Sesshoumaru's slight nod told him that he lord was calming down now. Now if only the vixen were so easily dealt with.

---------------------------------------------

(Sesshoumaru)

He knew that Suya was right. They should be trying to find a way to the kids not quarreling like this. He was about to try redoubling his efforts against the miko, but when he turned to address her she was halfway to the still burning forest.

Cursing himself and her, the taiyoukai lord started forward after Kagome. He knew Inu-Yasha would do the same. Despite their differences, they both wished for the miko's safety. He had nearly caught up with her when he heard the miko speak the dreaded word.

"SIT BOYS!"

**THUMP**! "ARG!"

**THUMP**! "Damnit, Kagome!"

Both brothers were flattened to the ground. As he fought the power of the subduing spell Sesshoumaru let his frantic thoughts roam. 'S_he doesn't want us to stop her! She's insane! That fire will kill her much faster than her fox child! This cannot happen! **I...MUST...GET...UP**!'_

His entire body shook with the enormous effort he was using to fight the spell that bound him. He faintly heard Inu-Yasha's growled curses as he finally pulled himself to his full, imposing height. He could still feel the pressure on his body that told him that he was still under the subduing spell. It took a considerable amount of his youkai strength just remain standing.

'_She must be subduing us multiple times to keep the effect this long.' _He thought as he turned to his stunned retainer.

"What are you doing, Suya? You should have gone after her."

"Yes, I know, milord, but..."

"But, what?"

"She subdued you, sir."

"I know that, you stupid fox."

The fox youkai visibly flinched at his lord's violent tone. Sesshoumaru shook his head in an attempt to focus his thoughts on the task at hand. He had to remain focused now. Everything dear to him depended on it.

---------------------------------------------

(Inu-Yasha)

Nothing made sense anymore. Kagome wasn't normally this careless. She knew he would have gone in to save the brats. Instead she subdued him and went in on her own. Stupid wench! He had the protection of his fire rat coat, she had nothing for herself. She'd burn to death before she even got close. He could not, would not, let that happen. They'd gone through too much together. He wasn't going to loose her now.

As soon as he was out of the power of the subduing spell he took off towards the forest. He was so worried about Kagome's safety that he completely forgot about his half brother's presence. He was reminded of this fact as his forward momentum was stopped by a hard kick to his chest. Inu-Yasha slid back several feet before he was able to stop.

"Sesshoumaru! Get out of my way!" His words carried an angry growl with them.

Instead of the attack that he was expecting his brother spoke in an even voice. "I will not stand aside, little brother. Once again you rush forward with no thought to the consequences. For example, if you were to use your nose you would discover that this fire was no natural occurrence."

Inu-Yasha lightly sniffed the air then growled. "Naraku..."

The realization only made him more desperate to reach Kagome. His attempt to go past his brother was once again thwarted by the stoic youkai. It was as if he didn't want Kagome to be saved.

With a renewed bout of strength born of desperation he shoved Sesshoumaru to one side and said, "Damnit, Sesshoumaru! You may not care about Kagome, but-"

**WHAM**! He never finished as he was forcefully pinned against a tree by his collar. He had hit a nerve. He wrapped one hand at his brother's wrist as he tried to free himself from the death grip that Sesshoumaru had on his throat.

Amber eyes met a pair of eyes that had bled scarlet. Sesshoumaru's voice was anything but calm as he said, "Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about her!"

Inu-Yasha found himself abruptly dropped to the ground as the taiyoukai lord's words registered. His brother's eyes were focused on some far distant point as he got back to his feet. It was as if Sesshoumaru were just now realizing his true feelings on the subject.

He couldn't believe his ears. Had Sesshoumaru, adamant human hater, just professed to have feelings for a human miko? Nothing made sense anymore.

---------------------------------------------

That's it.  
Like? Hate?  
Please read and review.


End file.
